Camp Rosewood
by FangirlingForLife
Summary: The girls finally think they can have an A free summer at Camp Rosewood, but it's never that simple. Will Aria and Jason finally admit their feelings for each other or will they let A get the better of them? This story contains major Jaria, Haleb, Spoby and eventual Emison.
1. Summer Paradise

Aria hurried towards the household of Hastings after receiving a message from Spencer explaining that they needed to talk. Aria smiled to herself as she knocked on the door, she could see the shadows of Spencer and Hanna on the other side. They immediately opened the door and pulled Aria in.

"Well hello to the both of you, would you like me to come inside?" Aria mocked, rolling her eyes as she made her way to the Hastings' kitchen.

"Um Ar, we were gonna wait out here for Em" Hanna called, still standing by the door.

"So you can pounce on her like you did to me?"

"Shut up Ar" Hanna said softly.

Emily knocked on the Hastings' back door, making Aria laugh as she got up to open it.

"Where are Hanna and Spencer?" Emily asked puzzled as she was let into the house.

"By the front door waiting to pounce on you. Wanna scare them?" Aria whispered smirking, Emily nodded and smirked back. She slowly crept up behind the two girls before saying loudly "Waiting for someone?"

"Holy crap! Emily Fields do not ever do that again" Hanna screamed as she put a hand over her heart.

"How did you even get i- Aria!" Spencer groaned as they all made their way back to be kitchen to a grinning Aria.

"Anyone want coffee?" Spencer offered as her three friends all took seats around the counter.

"Yeah but I can speak for all of us when we say we want Aria to make it" Hanna said firmly, Spencer glared at her and opened her mouth to say something but stopped herself. "Fine, although I still don't see what's so bad about my coffee?!"

"Anyway, what did you call us here for Spence?" Aria questioned as she poured coffee out for each of her friends before taking her seat.

"What are you guys all planning to do over summer break?"

"Nothing that I know of, my mom and dad were planning on going away for a couple of weeks but I'm staying here," Aria replied first.

"This vacay? Nothing at all, my moms working for most of it so we're staying in Rosewood" Hanna added next before turning to Emily. "What about you Em?"

"My parents might be in Texas but I was planning on staying here."

"Good! How about we do something fun, A free with our boyfriends. Oh and girlfriend" Spencer said getting excited.

"That would be nice if I actually had a boyfriend. If it's some couples thing then I refuse to be set up. But the A free thing sounds good" Aria replied rolling her eyes. She and Ezra had broken up a few months ago, it had been hard at first but they decided to remain good friends and parted on good terms.

"It's not a couples thing. I was thinking we should all go to Camp Rosewood. It's opening for the first time this summer and I think it will be great for all of us to go!" Spencer explained, smiling at the thought of her, Toby and all her friends sat round a campfire relaxing, doing group activities together and generally having a fun summer, something they all needed.

"Camp Rosewood? No, it sounds like something for 6 year olds" Hanna commented in disgust.

"I'm sorry but for once I agree with Hanna" Emily chimed in, Hanna's face lit up deviously.

"Wrong, it's for teens aged 16-18. Come on you guys! We have to do this. Hanna you could ask Caleb and Emily you could ask Paige!" Spencer pleaded with puppy dog eyes, Hanna opened her mouth to speak but Spencer carried on talking. "This gives us a chance to get away from A, Hanna you and Caleb could finally have time alone away from your mom. Emily, this is Paige's type of thing! She'd love it and Aria this gives you a chance to meet hot, single guys."

"Oh and by the way Jason said it looks really cool. He'll be volunteering there the whole summer" Spencer added, Arias face suddenly lit up at the mention of Jason.

"Maybe it's not such a bad idea after all.." She said trying to hide her excitement.

"Why because the hot single guys or the hot single Jason?" Hanna teased quirking an eyebrow at her friend. Aria blushed and elbowed her friend.

"Jason is just a friend. Besides, he's Spencer's brother it would just be weird" Aria lied slightly, she'd had a crush on Jason since she was about 14 and never once had her thoughts of him been them just 'being friends'.

"I like the idea" Emily joined in, smiling as Aria blushed. She knew how much Aria liked Jason, even when no one would trust him Aria would, deep down Emily had always been rooting for her and Jason to get together.

"So who's in?" Spencer asked her girls smiling as she felt a plan coming together.

"I am" Emily and Aria both said at the same time before all eyes were on Hanna as they waited for her answer. "Can you all stop staring at me like that?" She scoffed rolling her eyes, she knew they weren't going to give up so she gave in. "Fine, yes I'll go."

"Good! Now I know Toby is in and he's probably asking Caleb as we speak so Em if you want to ask Paige go ahead" Spencer said smiling, Emily got her phone out and began to call Paige, she went upstairs to speak to her alone in private.

Just as Aria was about to say something Hanna's phone buzzed and the three girls looked at it nervously. "It's fine it's just Caleb" Hanna reassured them before picking up her phone and dialing Caleb's number and leaving the room.

"I'm gonna give Toby a call too" Spencer said excusing herself, leaving Aria on her own. Aria sighed to herself as she had no one to call, instead she started playing sigh her nails until a masculine voice disrupted her, making her jump.

"Jason you scared me" Aria said turning around to face him, her heart beating madly.

"Sorry I thought Spencer was here. What are you doing alone?" He asked as he walked further into the house, taking a seat next to Aria at the counter.

"They're all on the phone to their other halfs."

"Oh. I thought you were dating the teacher?" Jason questioned, hopeful that her answer would be no. "Not anymore, I guess we just weren't right for each other. There was no spark there something was always missing," Aria explained, Jason squeezed her hand comfortingly, certainly noticing the spark between them.

"I'm sorry" He said smiling softly at her. He'd always had a weak spot for Aria whether he liked to admit it or not.

"It's fine. I just want someone that will make me happy. It wasn't him, now I just need to find 'the one'" Aria replied doubtfully, she knew she was probably never going to find true love in Rosewood, most of the guys were jerks except Toby, Caleb, Lucas and Jason.

"You'll find your guy one day" He comforted her, his hand never left hers.

"So I hear you're going to be volunteering at Camp Rosewood" Aria stated quirking an eyebrow at Jason.

"Yeah. Did Spencer get you and the power puff girls to agree yet?" He teased smirking at the nickname he'd chosen for their group.

"Mmhm. That's why everyone's on the phone to their partners. I'm gonna be surrounded by loved up couples" Aria groaned, rolling her eyes.

"It won't be that bad, I'll be there and I won't have anyone either."

"Good" Aria blurted out before blushing "I meant good as in I won't be the only one, not as in good you're single."

"Whatever you say Ar. If it's any consolation girls and guys aren't allowed to share rooms so you won't be with the guys all the time" He added seriously, he really cared for her.

"I don't even know why I agreed to go, maybe I should just let them go. I'm probably as much fun as a brick wall at the moment anyway" She said sighing as she looked up at Jason properly, she loved the way he looked at her, causing butterflies in her stomach.

"You have to come" Jason said a little too quickly "You know Spencer won't take no for an answer."

Aria chuckled, he was right she knew she had to go. Knowing Jason would be there made her want to go.

"Thank you, Jason. I finally feel like someone understands" Aria said smiling up at Jason, she could hardly hold the eye contact as his own emerald eyes pierced through her, making her want to melt right there.

"If you need anything I'm always here Aria" Jason said seriously before glancing down at his watch. "I better go now, I guess I'll be seeing you at Camp Rosewood" Jason replied standing up.

"I guess so" Aria mumbled to herself smiling once Jason had gone.

* * *

"So it's a yes from everyone else?" Toby asked Spencer as they talked over the phone.

"Yep. I'm guessing Paige is in too otherwise Emily would have come and told me by now and I can't hear her" Spencer replied as she pressed her ear up against the door and gasped.

"Spence what's wrong?"

"I think Aria is talking to Jason in there" She replied in a hushed tone.

"Spencer stop listening to their conversation!" Toby ordered, though Spencer could tell he was smiling.

"Don't you wanna know what they're talking about? It's juicy" Spencer teased as she continued to listen.

"Hanna is really rubbing off on you" He said laughing, but then said "Fine, what's going on?"

"She just told him she's not sure whether to go and he told her she should because Spencer can't take no for an-" Spencer stopped when she realized what her brother had said and huffed, causing Toby to laugh on the other end of the phone.

"Shut up!"

"He's really into her isn't he?" Toby questioned as he smiled the question didn't really need an answer as they knew how much Jason adored Aria, Aria just hadn't realized it yet.

"He is. Which is why Toby, we need to get them together somehow."

"I thought meddling was Hanna's forte" Toby joked as he shook his head, he knew there was no escaping this.

"This is going to be the best summer ever! Hopefully no A, just the group having fun and relaxing" Spencer said excitedly.

"I hope so. Anyway I gotta go now, Caleb's back so I'll see you tonight?"

"Yeah. Love you, bye" Spencer replied before hanging up and joining Hanna, Aria and Emily in the kitchen.

"So Paige is in?" Spencer questioned Emily as she sat back down.

"Yes, she's really looking forward to it."

"So now we all just need to check it over with our parents and we're good to go" Spencer replied smiling at her friends.

"I'm so excited, summer vacay is only 5 days away!" Hanna clapped cheerfully.

"What day does camp actually start?" Aria asked, still flustered after her conversation with Jason.

"Next Tuesday, it's on for four weeks" Spencer answered as she gave the girls leaflets for the camp.

"The girls and guys can't share rooms?!" Hanna asked pouting as she read through the leaflet. Aria rolled her eyes and the others smiled at Hanna.

"Oh I can't imagine why" Aria teased as she shook her head.

"It's okay, Caleb and I can find a way to sneak" Hanna said with a wink. The four girls chuckled as they continued to discuss the camp. Little did they know A was watching the whole thing.

**AN: So I've had this idea in my head for a while and decided to just go for it. Let me know if you like it.. Please review:) **


	2. Inside Of Love

"Em. Are you ready to go, Spencer is waiting outside for you!" Pam called from downstairs. Emily picked up her suitcase and dragged it downstairs. She gave her mom and dad a long hug before saying goodbye.

"Call us if you need anything" Pam said sadly as she watched her daughter pack her things into Spencer's car before driving off.

"I'm sooo excited. Finally we're on our way. This calls for a Facebook update!" Hanna said as she typed away on her phone.

"I'm actually looking forward to this now" Aria confessed, though she would never confess that Jason was the reason why.

"Me too. Caleb said he's found a way to sneak in alcohol" Hanna replied smirking but never taking her eyes away from her phone.

"Hanna! If we get caught I'm soo gonna kill you" Spencer groaned, shaking her head.

"Jeez relax mom" Hanna teased rolling her eyes "Just trust me Spence!"

"Fine."

The rest of the ride was spent laughing, gossiping and talking about how excited they were for camp. Hanna squealed even more as they pulled up outside, she spotted Caleb, Toby and Paige and gave them a wave to let them know they were here.

The girls quickly piled out of the car and the others came over to join them. They got all of their suitcases out of the trunk before calling Jason to let him know they were here.

"He says he'll be with us in 2 minutes to show us where our dorms are and everything else" Spencer informed the others. They waited patiently and soon Jason made his way over to them.

"Hey Spence. Hey everyone" Jason greeted as he approached them, giving his sister a quick hug. He smiled softly when he saw Aria, which did not go unnoticed by Hanna and Emily who nudged Aria gently.

Everyone replied with a simple 'hey' or 'hi', everyone except Aria who simply smiled back at him. "Follow me and I'll show you to your rooms. According to this sheet Aria, Spencer, Hanna and Emily are in room 501. Toby, Caleb, Lucas and Noel are in room 502. Paige you're in room 504 with Shannon, Jessica and Abi. These rooms are all in block 5 on the bottom corridor" Jason explained as all eyes were on him.

Aria let out a groan to Hanna as she said "Noel Kahn is here? That's just fantastic."

"Have you got a problem with Noel?" Jason asked as he started to lead the group to their rooms, he noticed Aria struggling with her large suitcase and took it from her.

"He's just one of the biggest assholes I've ever met" Aria said rolling her eyes, however she smiled as soon as Jason took her bag.

"Just like his brother" Jason added grimly. "If he bothers you just let me know okay?"

"Okay" Aria said timidly as she reached out and squeezed his hand before adding "I'm glad you're here."

Directly behind Aria and Jason were Caleb and Hanna, Hanna was obviously eavesdropping on their conversation while Caleb was trying to have a normal conversation with her.

"It's really great that our rooms are so close to each other" Caleb said grinning as they followed Aria and Jason hand in hand.

"Yeah great. Now sh I'm trying to listen!" Hanna replied creeping forward slightly to get closer.

"Han, stop plotting" Caleb said rolling his eyes, he could tell that she was scheming in her head.

"How do you even know what I'm thinking?!"

"It's not hard to tell. Those two will soon realize their feelings for each other without your help" Caleb answered grinning.

"It wouldn't hurt to give them a little push though would it? Hanna asked as she slipped her hand back into his.

"How about we just wait and see what happens" Caleb said as he wrapped his arm around her and kissed her hair.

"Fine. But you have to admit I'd make a pretty badass Cupid."

"When have you ever acted as Cupid?!"

"The time Spencer and Toby had a fight and I tricked them into going on a date with together" Hanna retorted poking her tongue out at Caleb. "Doesn't make you Cupid" Caleb teased back.

Finally they all arrived at block 5 before going their separate ways to their rooms.

"Remember there's a dance in the main hall at 7 tonight, how about I meet you all there?" Jason asked as he carried Aria's bag to her room.

"Sounds fun. Is there a dress code or something?" Spencer replied, opening the door to her new room. She was followed in by Aria, Jason and then Hanna. Emily had gone to Paige's room first.

In the room were 2 bunk beds and 2 big wardrobes. There were two doors on either side of the room which the girls all guessed were bathrooms. In the middle of the floor was a huge rug, giving the room a more cosy feeling.

"I guess it's formal, dresses and stuff" Jason said as he set the suitcase down on the floor.

"Thank you, Jason. For carrying my bag. I know it's not the lightest thing in the world" Aria interrupted, giving Jason a small smile. Hanna and Spencer watched the two interact with smiles on their faces.

"Anytime. Just let me know if the Kahn kid is giving you any trouble. My room is at the end of the hall if you need me."

"Okay thanks Jason. So I'll see you tonight?"

"Yeah. Bye Ar" Jason replied as he walked back out of the room and headed for the guys room.

"Well bye to you too brother" Spencer called out jokingly causing Aria to blush.

"I think maybe Jason has a little crush on our Aria" Hanna teased Aria as she sat down next to her on the bottom bunk. "He does not!" Aria blurted out a little too quickly.

"Whatever you say, Ar" Spencer joined in with the teasing as she started to unpack her bag.

After the three girls started settling in, with Hanna and Spencer already calling top bunks, Emily made her way back. Once they'd finished unpacking and shooing the guys out of the room after they tried to spend time with their girlfriends, the four girls decided they would start to get ready for the dance.

At about 6:50 the girls were all finally ready for the dance. Aria was dressed in a strappy black bodycon dress with black heels to make her taller. Hanna had opted for a red bandage dress. Spencer wore a simple blue strapless dress and Emily wore a blue floor length dress. Aria smiled to herself as Toby, Caleb and Paige all saw their girlfriends dressed up, she'd never seen them look so happy.

"Toby can you take a picture of me and the girls?" Hanna asked once they were outside the main hall. The 5 girls huddled together and posed as Toby took the shot. Once he'd handed Hanna her phone back he took Spencer's hand and the two headed into the hall first, followed by Paige and Emily and then by Caleb, Hanna and Aria.

To say that not having anyone there for Aria made her feel slightly depressed was an understatement, especially as she watched all the happy couples around her interacting with each other. Before any music began playing, a member of staff headed onto the stage and got everyone's attention.

"Hello teens. Welcome to Camp Rosewood, it's so good to see you all here. I'd just like to announce that tomorrow you must be here for 9:30 to sign your groups up for activities and I can't wait to get to know you all. Have a good night" The man said into the microphone before making his way back off stage.

Just as the DJ began to play music again Aria, Hanna, Emily and Spencer winced as all four of their phones went off. Toby, Caleb and Paige turned to look at them cautiously, all seven of them were dreading to know who the text was from.

"Welcome to Camp Rosewood bitches. Let the games begin, A" Hanna read out, slightly shaking. Caleb put his arm around her and pulled her close to comfort her.

Paige reached out for Emily's hand and squeezed it before pulling her out onto the dance floor. Paige wrapped her arms around Emily's neck as they danced in time to the music. The rest of their friends watched endearingly, smiling at the two lovers.

"Would you care to dance, Miss Hastings?" Toby asked as he held his hand out to Spencer.

"I would love to" She replied blushing and taking his hand before being pulled onto the dance floor. "Did I tell you how beautiful you look tonight?" Toby asked causing Spencer to blush even more. They were soon lost in their own little world as they danced among other couples.

"Aria, isn't that Mona over there?" Hanna asked before calling out Mona's name. Mona instantly turned around and ran over to her friend and hugged her.

"Mona what are you doing here?!" Hanna asked excitedly as she pulled away from her friend. Caleb awkwardly shuffled over to Aria as it was obvious he'd shown a disliking to Mona, Aria gave him a smile as they engaged in small talk, leaving Hanna and Mona alone for a minute.

"My dad had a really important conference come up in New York so we had to cancel our trip to Maui. After you told me you were coming here I knew I had to too!"

"That's so great! So what room are you in?" Hanna asked interestedly as her eyes scanned the room, making sure she knew where Caleb was.

"Room 407. But guess who else decided to show up" Mona said with a disgusted tone, before Hanna could even ask who Mona gave her a reply "Jenna freaking Marshall! It's bad enough she stole Noel from me and then she has the nerve to show up here too!"

"I thought they weren't together anymore?"

"They're not, but its still just plain rude! Anyway go and find your man candy, I know you wanna dance with him" Mona said smirking as she watched Hanna ask Caleb to dance, her smile grew wider as he accepted. Mona started to make her way over to Aria.

"Hey Aria!" Mona said smiling, at first Mona hadn't really liked Hanna's friends but recently she'd grown closer to them.

"Hey Mona" Aria replied as she took a sip of her drink.

"It sucks when you have to go to a dance without a date, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess it does. It's nice to see everyone so happy though" Aria replied thoughtfully as she scanned the room for Jason but couldn't see him anywhere.

"Hmm. There's plenty more hot guys out there for us Ar. Oh my god is that Noel Kahn coming towards us?" Mona squealed as she hid behind Aria.

"Yeah, do you want me to distract him while you try and get away?" Aria asked concerned for Mona.

"I think I can get away without being seen. I'll make my move. See ya around Ar" Mona replied before dashing off, luckily Noel hadn't seen her and continued to make his way towards Aria.

"Hello Aria" He said with a smirk as he approached her.

"Hi Noel" She said taking a deep breath, he was really the last person she wanted to see.

"Fancy a dance?" Noel asked but before Aria could answer Jason appeared and answered for her. "Sorry but she's promised me the next dance."

"Maybe some other time" Noel said mischievously, creeping Aria out. He left as soon as Jason started glaring at him.

"Thank you" Aria muttered to Jason before eyeing him up and down, she had to admit he made a simple black suit sexy as hell.

"Like I said earlier, anytime. Would you actually like to dance with me though?" Jason asked nervously although Aria could hardly tell as she was pretty nervous herself. At the same time she hated and loved the butterflies she got in her stomach when she talked to Jason.

"Sure. Lead the way" Aria replied smiling as he took her hand and led her to the dance floor just as the next song started playing. She wrapped her arms around his neck whilst he placed his hands delicately on her hips.

"You look really good tonight" He complimented before mentally eye rolling, could he not have thought of a better word than good? Why didn't he say beautiful or stunning?

"Thank you, so do you" She replied blushing as he pulled her closer, not wanting the moment to end.

* * *

At around half eleven Paige and Emily started heading back to block 5, it was getting late and the girls had an early morning ahead of them, well early according to Hanna.

"I really wish we were in the same room" Emily said as they stood in the hallway outside of Emily's room, Paige placed a small kiss on her forehead.

"Me too, but I'm only a few rooms away. If you need me I'll come straight away and let me know if anything happens with A. We're all in this together alright?" Paige replied smiling at her girlfriend. Emily placed a tender kiss to her lips before watching Paige go back to her room, once she disappeared Emily quickly went into her room.

"Well there you are Em" Hanna said in a sing song voice as she stood by the mirror taking her makeup off.

"Did you have a good night?" Aria asked as she laid on her bed still fully dressed. Emily gave her a smile before sitting next to her and replying "Yeah. I'm sorry I didn't see much of you, Paige and I lost track of time. I needed to relax after the whole A scenario."

"We understand. Does anyone need the bathroom? I'm gonna go and get ready for bed" Spencer said as she searched for her pyjamas and headed into the bathroom. "This bathroom is tiny!"

"How small?" Hanna asked as she finished taking her makeup off and went into the second bathroom. "Wow it's about the small size as a toilet cubicle" Hanna added laughing, Emily and Aria got up to check it out.

"I think I'll start getting ready for bed too" Aria said picking up her clothes and going into the bathroom, she managed to get changed even though there was barely enough room, Spencer was right it was tiny. Aria was still unsure how they'd managed to fit the shower in.

Once the girls had got ready for bed they turned the lights out and got into their own beds, though it didn't stop them from talking.

"So Aria, how did your night go with Jason?" Hanna asked nosily.

"It was good. We danced for a bit and then ate before he walked me back here. But he totally saved me from Noel today."

"Is he still bothering you?" Spencer asked angrily.

"He has ever since the whole test answer thing at school which he thought was me, whenever we're alone he's always creeping me out. I mean after the fashion show when Noel came into the dressing area, he was so creepy. I'm so glad Jason was there."

"Caleb told me it's so awkward with him in their room. No ones talking to him, I don't see why he got put in their room though?" Hanna said frustratedly, despite thinking Noel was attractive he was definitely a creep.

"Can we talk about something happier?" Emily pleaded as she snuggled further under he duvet, trying to get warm.

"Okay. So Spence you looked like you had a good night with Toby" Hanna said smirking in the dark.

"It was good. We danced the whole night and it was just so perfect."

"Looks like Toby has turned you into a romantic" Emily commented as she laughed. Spencer was glad no one could see her as she blushed furiously.

"I'm starting to feel sleepy. Night guys" Hanna said yawning. The room fell into a comfortable silence as each girl soon fell asleep ready for the long day ahead of them.

**AN: Thank you for all of your lovely reviews! Hope you enjoy this chapter:) keep reviewing! **


	3. Here's To Never Growing Up

Hanna smiled as her phone lit up beside her. She glanced at the time which was 3:01 and then typed a text to Caleb. She got out of bed slowly climbing down the ladder, hoping not to wake anyone. Once she was up she found her coat and slipped out the door, locking it behind her.

Her smile grew wider when she saw Caleb standing right behind her. He took her hand as they walked out of the building. Once they were out Caleb pulled her closer and placed a loving kiss on her lips, she pulled him closer and wrapped her arms around his they broke away he started grinning.

"You know, I'm beginning to miss sneaking into your room at night" Caleb said as they walked around the site.

"Me too. It's odd sleeping alone, I don't like it" Hanna replied pouting, she missed the warmth of his body at night.

"Maybe we'll just have to work something out" Caleb whispered as he kissed the top of her head as he pulled her close to him.

"I'm betting Spencer and Toby feel the same way. How are things going in your room?"

"Alright. Noel was hardly there last night which was good. When he's there he just sits on his phone in silence. I know Lucas isn't happy about him being there" Caleb answered explaining the situation.

"What if Noel's A?" Hanna asked, Caleb looked at her startled. "I mean what if he chose that room to spy on us in case we were trying to solve this fiasco."

"We'll just have to be careful. You know I'd do anything to keep you safe Hanna" Caleb replied as he saw the fear in her eyes. She felt her heart melt as she they made eye contact, she always felt safe around him with or without A.

"I know. I just don't know what I'd do if you got hurt" Hanna confessed as they stopped and sat down on the bench near their block.

"Hanna I've been shot before and I survived that. I can survive anything A throws at us" Caleb said comforting Hanna as rubbed her shoulder soothingly. "There's seven of us and one A. This will all be over soon."

"What if there's not just one A, what if there's a whole team of these freaks?!"

"There are still seven of us. As long as we all stick together then we can get through this. Let's just forget A for now and enjoy this moment, okay?" Caleb replied as he placed gentle kisses on her forehead.

"I love you Caleb, a lot," Hanna said confidently. "I love you too Han" He replied as they gazed up at the stars, although it was a little cliché it was the perfect moment.

"I'm really glad you're here."

"I'm glad I'm here too."

After another half an hour they finally started to make their way back. Caleb gave Hanna another kiss before she went back into her room quietly, trying not to wake the others up. She looked at her phone which now read 4:30. She took her coat off and slipped back into bed, going back to sleep for the next three hours.

Hanna woke up to the sound of Spencer's alarm clock, groaning she sat up and rubbed her eyes, the other three girls mirrored her actions.

"It is waaaaay too early to be awake" Hanna complained moodily, but Spencer laughed causing Emily and Aria to give her a funny look.

"Didn't stop you from sneaking out at 3am this morning" Spencer commented, Aria and Emily were now raising their eyebrows at Hanna.

"Would you like to explain this to us Han?" Emily asked smirking when her friend blushed.

"I couldn't sleep well without seeing Caleb so we snuck out for a while" Hanna explained as she got up and started to pick out her outfit for the day.

"Sweet. You guys have fun?" Aria asked as she began rummaging through her suitcase as well.

"I guess. Although we got onto the conversation of the devil" Hanna said meaning A, the girls soon caught on and sighed.

"I need a shower before I even think about that" Spencer groaned as she got down from her bed and walked into the bathroom.

"I need coffee, badly" Aria complained plugging in her curlers and letting them heat up. "The downside to being at this camp" Emily said joining in.

"Not the only downside I can think of" Hanna muttered to herself. "Wherever we are, we're not safe anymore" Hanna added speaking up.

"I think I'll have a shower too" Emily said awkwardly as she went into the second bathroom.

"I'm ready to just get this day over with."

An hour later Paige, Lucas, Caleb, Toby, Emily, Aria and Spencer were now sat in the girls room waiting for Hanna to finish her makeup.

"Come on Han, if we don't get there soon then we might end up with Noel Kahn in our group activities!" Spencer complained as Toby put his arm around her.

"I'm almost done! Jeez have some patience Spence" Hanna grumbled back. Finally she finished and the group of eight all made their way to the main hall. "Is this even the same room we were in last night?" Hanna asked Aria once they were inside, the room looked completely different to what it had done the day before.

"Yes Han but without all the decorations. What do we do now we're here?" Aria replied as she looked around the room. There were crowds of people gathered around each table, Hanna and Aria exchanged puzzled glances before looking at Spencer for a plan.

Finally the group had signed up together and got their schedules for their chosen activities. For every activity there were at least two people doing the same thing so no one would be faced alone with the dreaded A.

"So we're all doing this campfire in the woods tonight?" Aria asked as her eyes skimmed the page of her schedule.

"Yeah, it's gonna be so fun!" Hanna said as Caleb pulled her closer and whispered something in her ear making her blush, Aria rolled her eyes at the loved up couple but smiled afterwards.

"So now do we just gave free time until we start our activities tomorrow?" Emily asked curiously.

"Yep, well we have to do our evening activity which is the campfire but until then we have some free time" Spencer explained before taking out her phone and sending a quick text.

"Has anyone heard from A today?" Emily asked lowering her voice and shuffling closer to her friends.

"No, thank God" Hanna replied shaking her head. Everyone else said the same thing.

"Doesn't that worry anyone? Knowing that A is quiet probably because he, she, whatever it could be planning something bigger. A is always one step ahead!" Emily said growing frustrated, her friends all looked worried before looking around them for anything suspicious.

"I don't wanna think about that right now. I'm gonna go take a walk okay?" Aria said as she hurried away from her friends, she quickly made it to the mess hall and made her own coffee from the machine. She picked up an apple before she left the building, hoping to be as quick as possible before anyone would talk to her.

Aria found herself walking by the edge of the woods aimlessly, she was more than worried about what A would do next, she knew A would stop at nothing to take them down and it was working. Aria was constantly living in fear. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a guy talking to her, she turned around and smiled as she recognized the voice.

"Lost in your thoughts, Aria?" Jason asked as he smiled at her.

"Pretty much," Aria replied looking up at him, the two continued walking together in a comfortable silence.

"Anything you wanna talk about?" Jason finally asked, Aria hesitated about telling him about A for a second but decided against the idea, not wanting him to get involved. "No, I'm fine really."

"Really? You don't sound very convincing. I just want you to know that I'm here if you need to talk okay?"

"Honestly I'm fine but thank you. So are you coming to our campfire tonight?" Aria asked smiling at the idea, she knew her friends had grown to like Jason now despite not trusting him before. Ever since he and Spencer had discovered they were brother and sister Jason had basically become the 9th member of their group.

"Spencer texted me about it but I wasn't sure. Maybe I will."

"Well you should. It'll be fun" Aria said, everyone knew Jason found it hard to say no to Aria so eventually he agreed.

"Okay I'll go" He answered smiling at her.

"Well I should probably go and find everyone else now. I'll see you tonight" Aria said as she stood on her tippy toes and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you" She said before she waltz off. Jason stared at her in awe until she disappeared, a small smile crept across his face and grew wider when he saw Toby and Spencer walking towards him hand in hand.

"Why so happy Jason?" Spencer asked smirking although she didn't really need him to answer, she already knew.

"Am I not allowed to be happy?"

"Of course, I was just wondering what's made your smile so big" Spencer teased, Toby shook his head and smiled at Jason.

"Nothing... Anyway I'll be at the campfire tonight. I better go so I'll see you later" Jason said before turning around and walking off, still smiling.

"So, what do you want to do now?" Spencer asked Toby as they continued walking hand in hand.

"How about we go back to my room for a bit?" Toby whispered in her ear making her shiver slightly, Spencer looked up at him and smiled. "I like that idea."

"Is anyone gonna be there?" Spencer asked as they approached their block.

"Caleb and Lucas went to the computer room I think and Noel is hardly ever there so we'll be alone."

Finally they made their way back to Toby's room, as he had said earlier there was no one else in the room when they got there.

"Sooo, what did you have in mind?" Spencer teased smirking as Toby sat down on the bed, he laughed as he pulled her onto his lap, he wrapped his arms around her and she brought her lips to his passionately. He cupped her face as he deepened the kiss, once they had pulled away Spencer crept towards the pillow and got underneath the cover, Toby soon joined her and pulled the covers right over them.

* * *

Hanna came back with two lumps of wood and dropped it on the fire, sighing as soon as the weight was lifted off her arms.

"I don't know what you're sighing about, we did most of the work," Spencer said shaking her head as she sat on the ground next to Toby, he put her arm around her as they watched the fire. Sat on the other side of Spencer was Jason then Aria, Hanna, Caleb, Emily, Paige and then Lucas who was sat on the other side of Toby.

"Now that's done why don't we play a game of Truth or Dare?" Hanna suggested, the rest of the group nodded in agreement as Hanna continued "So I'll choose first, Spencer truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Okay. Apart from Toby, who in this circle would you rather be locked in a small room with?" Hanna asked looking directly at Spencer from across the fire.

"Hmm well I'd say Aria because team Sparia is great and all but she'd probably get claustrophobic so I'd pick Emily" Spencer answered, everyone laughed at Hanna as she gave Spencer a glare. "What about me, we're team Spanna?!" Spencer just shook her head at her friend and laughed even more.

"Okay, now Caleb. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Okay, I dare you to let Hanna do your makeup" Spencer said, Toby, Jason and Lucas started cackling, causing the girls to laugh even more. "Okay fine" Caleb answered grinning, Hanna pulled out her makeup bag from her rucksack and started applying foundation to Caleb. A few minutes later she was finished having applied foundation, eyeliner, mascara and lip gloss to his face.

"Well now that's over. Lucas truth or dare?" Caleb asked as he looked at himself in Hanna's mirror.

"Truth"

"Who did you lose your virginity to?"

Lucas looked down before going bright red "Danielle."

"Wow so Aria you're the only one who hasn't lost their v-card yet!" Hanna pointed out. Aria groaned before putting her head into her hands and muttered "Thank you for that Hanna." Aria looked up again and noticed Jason giving her a small smile whilst Spencer just said "Hanna!"

"I'm sorry! I thought we all knew!" Hanna said smiling when she saw the smile between Aria and Jason, Aria smiled back at Hanna and shook her head.

"Alright well, Hanna truth or dare?" Lucas asked. "Truth."

"Okay, how many guys have you kissed?"

"Three. Sean, Travis and Caleb" Hanna answered truthfully before asking "Aria, truth or dare?"

"Uh I'll go for a dare" Aria answered.

"I dare you to kiss the person you think is the hottest in this circle."

Aria's breath caught in her throat as she turned to Jason, he looked up at her and the two made eye contact as she leaned in, both shutting their eyes when their lips met. Everyone in the circle smiled, all knowing that this moment was long overdue. Jason deepened the kiss and slipped his tongue in as he wrapped his arms around her body bringing her closer, Aria wrapped her hands around his neck, playing with the hair on the back of his neck.

Aria blushed furiously once they'd pulled away for air, aware that all of her friends had been watching. "So uhm Paige, truth or dare?" She asked still flustered from the kiss.

"Truth" Paige answered as she grinned widely after Emily had whispered something in her ear.

"What is the thing you love most about Em?" Aria asked taking the attention away from herself, everyone's heads turned to look at Paige.

"Most of all? Her smile" Paige answered as Emily blushed next to her and kissed her cheek.

"Jason your turn. Truth or dare?" Paige asked next with a smirk on her face.

"Dare"

"Hanna you have nail varnish in your makeup bag right?" Paige asked before Hanna nodded, Jason groaned as he could see where this was going. "I dare you to let Aria paint your toe and finger nails" as Paige said this it was now Caleb's turn to laugh at his friend. Hanna handed Aria a pot of bright pink nail varnish as she took his socks and shoes off to begin painting.

"So this is probably gonna take a while so just continue!" Aria commented as she started with his big toe. "Okay, Emily. Truth or dare?" Jason asked grinning.

"Truth"

"What's your biggest fear?"

"A," Emily answered, everyone except Lucas and Jason felt the same way as they had no idea what she was talking about, Emily realized this and carried on speaking "A.. room full of spiders." Aria and Spencer caught on to why Emily had continued speaking and nodded at her, though Hanna looked puzzled and whispered something to Aria "I thought Emily was the one who actually liked spiders?"

The game continued on for the next hour until the fire had died out and everyone began to grow tired. They had packed up their things and started walking back to their rooms.

"So who's the badass Cupid now then Caleb?" Hanna asked grinning as she and Caleb walked hand in hand.

"Still not you" He teased shaking his head, he really did love him girlfriend even if she was crazy at times.

"Hey!"

"I love you, Hanna" He said seriously as he stopped her from walking, he turned to her and his lips met hers in a passionate kiss. He moaned into her mouth when she bit down on his lip gently before pulling away. "If we're too slow the others will notice we're not with them."

"Let them" Caleb said as leant down to kiss her again.

"I love you too."

**AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! Thanks for all your lovely reviews, I tried to even out the pairings in this so let me know if it was okay. I didn't really include much Paily in this chapter so I'll add more in next chapter. Keep reviewing:) **


	4. Rather Be

Aria's face lit up as she read the text on her phone, she'd been texting Jason for most of last night and the beginning of the morning. She was currently waiting for Hanna to get changed into her yoga outfit and she was sure Hanna had been in the bathroom for over 5 minutes now.

"Hanna are you still alive in there?" Aria called teasingly from the other side of the door. Hanna mumbled something and then opened the door begrudgingly. "Why do we have to go to yoga?!"

"Oh come on Han, it will be fun!"

"Whatever. What's got you in such a happy mood this morning?" Hanna asked raising her perfectly plucked eyebrow.

"Jason asked me to have dinner with him tonight" Aria replied calmly, although on the inside she felt anything but calm.

"Good for you Ar!"

The two friends finally made their way to their yoga class and got settled in straight away.

"How do you even bend like that?!" Hanna asked as she tried to mirror Aria's position. It was the day after the campfire and the girls had begun their morning activities, meaning Hanna and Aria had opted Yoga.

"I guess years of going to my moms yoga class have paid off" Aria said laughing as Hanna fell over onto the mat. The instructor at the front of the class glared at the girls, making them laugh even more. Hanna soon recovered and got up, still grinning.

"So have you heard from Jason yet?"

"Nope. I texted him back but he hasn't replied, he's probably busy."

"Probably went back to bed. He doesn't have to do yoga at 8:45 in the morning" Hanna grumbled, the group had all eaten their breakfast together at 8:15 before going their separate ways to their different activities.

"Stop whining Han" Aria said laughing at her friend. "What are you doing after this anyway?"

"Swimming with Spencer and Caleb" Hanna answered before adding "I think Paige and Emily are actually swimming right now."

"I think so, I have arts and crafts with Em next anyway so they're not swimming then. Oh and try not to jump Caleb's bones when you're in the pool with Spence" Aria teased, grinning as Hanna opened her mouth to talk but shut it again, Hanna eyed Aria weirdly as Aria stood doing the tree pose.

"I can't take you seriously when you're doing that and for the record last night Caleb and I have more class than that," Hanna stated making Aria laugh even harder.

"Hmm sure you do."

"Hey is that Jason over there?" Hanna pointed making Aria turn around and frown when she saw he wasn't there, now it was Hanna's turn to laugh.

"Sorry Ar, but that was funny" Hanna said laughing so hard mid pose that she toppled over, Aria tried to help her up but her laughing distracted her and she ended up falling over next to Hanna. By now the instructor looked at them furiously but they laughed even harder, despite everyone staring at them.

Whilst Aria and Hanna were lying in a mess of tangled limbs laughing hysterically, Emily and Paige had been competing against each other in order to beat the record time. After an intense lap they had both tied and beaten the time.

"I think that has to be one of the hardest I've ever pushed myself" Emily admitted as they got out the pool and sat watching others compete.

"It's even worse than the workouts than the coach at school makes us do usually" Paige said agreeing with her, the two sat in comfortable silence for a while whist holding hands until the the camp coach dismissed everyone. They hurried to the changing rooms and quickly showered before getting dressed. They still had a good 5 minutes left before their next activities so Paige decided to walk Emily to the art room.

"So I was thinking maybe we could have lunch on our own today? Away from our friends? As much as I love them I'd like to have some private time with you" Paige said boldly, hoping Emily would feel the same way.

Emily nodded in agreement before she replied "I'd like that, I'll meet you back at your room after the next activity."

Aria approached Emily and Paige and greeted cheerfully "Hey Em, hey Paige."

"I was just off now, I'll see you later Em, bye Aria," Paige said before walking off, turning round once to wave at her friend and girlfriend.

"So how was yoga with Hanna?" Emily asked, laughing at Aria as she held back a laugh. "Let's just say it was interesting, how was swimming?"

"Good, but I feel like I've pulled a muscle in my back" Emily said as she rubbed her upper back. The girls stood chatting for a few more minutes until they were called into the room by the art instructor.

Time flew quickly and soon Aria and Emily parted ways to go and meet different people. Emily went off to find Paige and Aria went to find Spencer, Toby and Lucas.

"I'm so glad we finally have some time alone" Caleb said as they crept back up to Hanna's room, their instructor had let them finish early and Spencer had gone off to meet Aria, Lucas and Toby whilst Emily had gone off to lunch with Paige meaning Hanna and Caleb finally had some time alone.

"Me too" Hanna said as she got out the two paper plates and two sandwich boxes. Hanna handed Caleb the tuna mayo sandwich while she placed the chicken mayo sandwich on her plate.

They ate in comfortable silence until they were finished, Hanna took the plates and shoved them in the bin by the door.

"Now we're alone I have an idea what we could do.." Hanna said suggestively, Caleb raised an eyebrow but grinned as she placed soft kisses along his neck.

"And what would that be?" He teased, groaning when she placed kisses on his pulse point.

"I could maybe, do your makeup again" Hanna suggested, laughing when Caleb looked mortified. "I will get you back for that one day."

"Maybe you will, maybe you won't. Seriously though, I think I have an idea you might like" Hanna whispered as she straddled Caleb's lap, he smirked and nodded before he rolled them over and started his task on making her feel loved.

"I told Aria we had more class than that" Hanna mumbled to herself before focusing on the guy on top of her, Caleb gave her a puzzled look before grinning.

"So how was swimming with Caleb and Hanna?" Aria asked raising an eyebrow at Spencer as they ate their lunch in the mess hall.

"Surprisingly they managed to keep their hands off each other when the instructor was watching, when her back was turned they were all over each other," Spencer answered before she took a bite of her sandwich.

"Wow that must be a new record for them" Lucas joked, causing the other three to laugh.

"Remember when they both had detention and were seated away from each other? I'd never seen Hanna so excited to hear the bell ring" Aria said laughing at the memory, she smiled even more when she saw Jason queuing up to get his lunch, he spotted her and waved slightly before joining some other camp workers on a different table.

"So what's the deal now with you and Jason?" Toby asked Aria, Spencer smiled when she saw her friend blush.

"He may or may not have asked me to have dinner with him this evening."

"Ooh tell us more!" Spencer said, her face perking up. Toby grinned at his girlfriends eagerness to know every detail.

"We were texting all last night after the campfire and he asked me out to dinner tonight," Aria said trying to sound as casual as possible.

"Are you guys a couple now?" Lucas asked as he sat his lunch, he was so glad that he had befriended Hanna otherwise he wouldn't have made friends with Caleb, Toby, Emily, Paige, Spencer or Aria. The 4 girls had come along way from being in Alison's possy.

"I'd like to be. It all depends on what he wants now" Aria answered as she thought about being Jason's girlfriend, smiling she looked up and caught his gaze again.

"Oh please. I think we all know he wants to be with you Ar," Spencer replied before adding "He can barely take his eyes off you!"

"Spencer's right," Toby said as he found Spencer's hand under the table and held it, caressing her thumb gently.

"Let's talk about something else now, please."

Emily smiled as she and Paige walked into the mess hall hand in hand, Emily looked over and saw her friends waving at her, she left Paige for a second to grab their lunches whilst she went over to talk to her friends.

"Hey Em, are you coming to sit with us?" Aria asked as Emily approached them.

"I can't, I promised Paige we'd have a quiet lunch just the two of us. Where's Hanna and Caleb?"

"Spending some 'quality' time together in our room so I wouldn't go back there yet if I was you" Spencer replied grimacing, though she caught Toby's gaze and smirked.

"Okay well I'll see you guys later to help Aria pick an outfit for tonight," Emily said before smiling at her friends and walking back to Paige.

"So should we go and find a quiet place to eat?"

"Yeah. Anywhere but my room" Emily replied smiling, she linked arms with Paige and the two walked around until they found a quiet place to eat under a huge tree. They laid their jackets down and sat on them before they began eating.

"So how was your arts and crafts activity earlier?" Paige asked as she took a bite of her burger.

"It was good, although Jenna came in halfway through and had to sit next to me which was awkward. I didn't even realize she was here?!"

"I saw her earlier talking to Noel Kahn, I think they were arguing about something because she didn't look very happy."

"He's such a creep," Emily replied shivering slightly, Paige nodded in agreement before they started to eat in silence.

"Is my smile really the thing you love most about me?" Emily asked blushing slightly as she remembered the events at the campfire.

"Yes! Em, you're so beautiful without even realizing. I'm the luckiest person in the world to have you" Paige confessed putting her arm around Emily and placing a tender kiss on her cheek.

"But I come with so many complications, what with A" Emily said frowning at how easy it was for A to ruin their lives.

"It will all be over one day, I promise."

Emily groaned as she heard her phone go off, she silently prayed it wasn't A as she pulled it out.

Hanna: A box was left by our door with your name on it so I left it on your bed.

Emily felt a big weight lifting off her shoulders as she read the message.

"Who is it?"

"Just Hanna, apparently there's something waiting for me when I get back" Emily said, suddenly unsure of what it could be.

"Do you wanna go back and see what it is? Paige asked as she finished off the rest of her lunch, Emily nodded and the two walked back to Emily's room hand in hand. When they got there Emily knocked on the door just to be safe.

"Come in!" Hanna called from inside, when Emily opened the door she noticed Caleb and Hanna laying on the bed, fully dressed, cuddling.

"I'm gonna go and see if Abi's back from lunch yet" Paige said excusing herself and hurrying to her own room.

"What is it Em?" Hanna asked as she watched her friend open the box, Emily gasped when she picked up the back cream she had once used, the one A contaminated with Human Growth Hormone.

"Look!" Emily said dropping the cream on the floor in shock, her hands trembled as she picked up the note at the bottom of the box.

"Wouldn't want another stomach ulcer now would we Em? Keep Paige out of this before both of you get hurt, A" Emily read out shakily, Hanna and Caleb were immediately by her side to comfort her.

"Hey, it's okay Em. Just don't tell Paige about this and maybe A will just leave you alone?" Hanna suggested, trying to comfort her friend.

"It's never gonna be that simple!"

"It's okay Em, it's okay" Hanna said as Emily sobbed into her shoulder.

A few hours later all four girls were back in their room, Emily had finally calmed down and Aria was now confused as to what she should wear when meeting Jason later.

"So now you're all here, can you guys help me pick out something to wear later?" Aria asked nervously as she looked up from her book, Hanna immediately got down from the top bunk and sat next to Aria.

"Sure, pick out 2 outfits you like and we'll tell you which one to go for" Hanna said watching Aria get up and rummage through her suitcase. Spencer and Emily joined Hanna and waited for Aria to pick her outfits.

Eventually Aria narrowed it down to two and held them up for the girls: one was a blue and white striped skater dress and the other was a pair of denim wash shorts, a cream strappy crop top with a floral print kimono.

"So, which one do I go for?" Aria asked holding the clothes out for her friends.

"Second one," Spencer suggested, Hanna and Emily both nodded in agreement before getting up and going through Aria's suitcase. She pulled out a pair of peacock feather earrings and Aria's suade combat boots. "Wear it with these."

After the girls fussed over Aria doing her hair and makeup it was time for her to leave. She said her goodbyes to Hanna and Emily before she and Spencer walked out the door. Aria waited as Spencer opened the boys door and Toby soon emerged.

"Looking good Aria," Noel called as he caught a glance of Aria, Aria rolled her eyes and walked down to Jason's room with Spencer and Toby soon following. Aria knocked on the door and Jason opened it almost immediately.

"Hey" She said, her breath catching in her throat when he answered.

"Hey," He replied as he made eye contact with her. Spencer cleared her throat to let him know that she and Toby were stood there. He looked up and smirked "Please don't do anything in my bed, make sure you're out by 10 and lock up behind you."

Jason handed Spencer his spare key and watched as she and Toby entered his room with huge smiles on their faces.

"Enjoy your date!" Spencer called as she watched them walk down the hall before she shut the door.

Spencer turned the plug on for the tv and it sprang to life instantly. Spencer jumped onto the bed causing Toby to groan as she landed on top of him. She rolled off of him and he put her arm around her, holding her close and she searched the channels for something decent to watch.

"I'm so glad Jason agreed to this," Toby said as he nuzzled her neck.

"Me too. There's no place I'd rather be."

**AN: So there will be more Spoby and Jaria in the next chapter and of course Haleb and Paily!;) I hope you enjoyed this chapter, thanks for all your wonderful reviews! Keep reviewing!:) **


	5. Early Morning Visits

By now it was 10pm and Aria was still walking around the woods extremely lost. She wiped the tears from her eyes so she could see clearly. She was confused, beyond confused. Her date with Jason had gone good and bad at the same time. The evening started off perfect and suddenly his whole attitude had changed. He'd become closed off, pushing her away and for some reason she couldn't think why.

_Flashback._

_"We're here," Jason announced taking the blindfold off of her, she smiled when she saw the lake. She knew they'd gone through the woods to get here, she'd heard the twigs snap beneath her feet._

_"Jason.." She said lost for words, her eyes found his and she held his gaze. "It's beautiful."_

_"It's all for you Aria," He confessed as he took a step forward. He'd already left a blanket and food out for them, knowing that no one else knew about this area so they were safe._

_"Why?"_

_"Because I've hid my feelings for you for a long time and I'm sick of it. I was kind've hoping you felt the same way," Jason said taking her hand. She looked back up at his dazzling green eyes and smiled. "I do."_

_"Well, shall we eat?" Jason asked nodding towards the blanket, Aria nodded still lost for words._

_Half an hour later Aria and Jason were slow dancing. His hands rested on her hips whilst hers rested round his shoulders, playing with the hairs on the back of his neck. He leant down and placed a soft kiss on her lips, pulling away when his phone went off._

_Aria dropped her hand from his shoulders once he'd pulled his phone out from his pocket, she watched as he began to frown after reading his text._

_"Are you okay, Jason?" She asked worriedly, putting her hand on his arm comfortingly a stab of hurt ran through her when he pulled away._

_"I don't think we should be doing this Aria, it was a bad idea. I should go," Jason lied bluntly as he started packing the blanket and plates back into his bag._

_"Why? I thought you liked me!" Aria replied feeling somewhat angry, upset and confused all at the same time._

_"I do, but I-" He started but the words died out as Aria started to kiss him, after a few seconds he pulled away. "I have to go," He said gathering his things and disappearing into the woods leaving Aria stood very confused and upset._

Aria sighed and pulled out her phone, noticing she had bad signal she shoved it back into her bag more determined to find her way back to her room. She turned around in a panic when she heard twigs snapping behind her.

Before she could begin to react a well built figure dressed in black appeared. She let out a small scream as the figure came towards her and shoved her into a tree. Falling into a state of unconsciousness as she hit the ground.

Toby smiled as he heard the soft snores of Spencer next to him, he reached over her sleeping body and grabbed the remote and pressing the off button. He picked Spencer up and carried her effortlessly back to her room. He pushed the door open with his foot, smiling when he saw Emily and Hanna mid conversation.

"Which one is her bed?" He asked in a low whisper, not wanting to wake his girlfriend up.

"The top one, just put her on Aria's bed there" Hanna said pointing to the bottom bunk.

"Night girls," Toby replied putting Spencer down and placing a small kiss on her forehead before heading back to Jason's room to lock up.

"So I'm guessing we should probably get out of here and leave sleeping beauty over there to rest," Hanna commented as she got up off her bed and shoved her phone into the pocket of her jacket.

They hurried out of the room and started to walk around for a while, gasping when they saw Wren carrying an unconscious Aria, followed by a very pale Mona.

"Mona! What's going on?!" Hanna asked as she and Emily rushed over to her.

"I was trying to find my group, it was our turn to build the campfire and I found Aria unconscious and bleeding," Mona said shaking, Hanna pulled her into a big hug to comfort her.

"Do you know what happened to her?" Emily asked nervously.

"No I found her and called for help. My group heard me and went to find a worker. Anyways I gotta get back to my group, I'll text you Hanna."

Emily and Hanna looked at each other worriedly, now asking more questions than they had answers.

* * *

"What happened?" Aria asked, waking up to Hanna, Emily and Caleb watching her. They had called Caleb and he had carried her back to her room once Wren had checked her out for any injuries, he had cleaned up the blood and stitched the small wound on her head.

Before Aria could reply her phone went off. Hanna grabbed it for her and read the text out to her "Wakey wakey Aria. Next time you won't be so lucky. A"

"What does A want from us?! First A sends Em that horrible cream stuff and then shoves me into a tree! Hanna, I'd watch out you're probably gonna be next!" Aria said hysterically, Emily put her arm round her friend to comfort her.

"Can we just leave? I'm beginning to hate it here!"

"No," Caleb said firmly "We're not leaving. Now Aria we're gonna need you to tell us everything that happened."

Aria told them every detail about that night, how Jason's mood had changed, how lost she was and how the figure in the black hoody was well built and strong- most likely a man.

"Is anyone else wondering why Wren is here and how he got to Aria so quickly?" Hanna asked, almost wondering if he was the figure in the hoody.

"He told me he's here because he volunteered, he and two other doctors volunteered as first aiders" Aria said, explaining what Wren had told her last night before she'd fallen asleep again.

"Well it can't have been him last night then. What about Noel?"

"Noel was in the room all last night with me and Lucas," Caleb answered, now the four were really stuck.

Their thoughts were interrupted when Spencer entered the room, she immediately rushed over to Aria and gave her best friend a huge hug.

"I've been so worried about you," She said sighing with relief.

"I'm okay now," Aria replied hugging her friend back. "Have you seen Jason today?"

"No. What happened last night? I saw him briefly earlier and he didn't look very happy."

Aria explained everything that happened again, her friends all listened and thought up in their heads who A could be but none could reach any conclusion.

"Wait! What if A isn't in this camp? Aria you mentioned the lake? It's public area, anyone could've rowed in on a boat?" Emily suggested before adding "Paige and I have free time this afternoon we can go over to the lake and look for clues."

"Toby and I can go with you, we have free time too," Spencer said almost yelling, causing Aria to chuckle slightly "Spence, how much coffee have you had today?"

"I needed it. I could hardly sleep last night I was worried about you!"

"Spence I think we should start leaving now, afternoon activities are starting in a minute," Emily said glancing up at the wall clock. Aria groaned and went to get out of bed before Hanna stopped her.

"Ar, you're not going anywhere, you've been excused from activities for the next few days and me and Caleb will be staying here with you okay?" Hanna said softly as she watched Aria panic.

After saying their goodbyes Emily and Spencer left to find Toby and Paige so they could start looking for clues. Just as Spencer, Emily and Toby were stood outside Paige's room waiting for her, Jason emerged from his room. "Jason we need to talk!" Spencer demanded as she dragged him along the corridor and outside, away from their friends.

"Why the hell did ditch Aria like that last night? You know she's in love with you! And then after you leave her she gets attacked!" Spencer yelled furiously, horror crossed Jason's face as he heard the last part.

"What do you mean attacked?!"

"Some guy in a hoody practically threw her into a tree and knocked her unconscious!" Spencer said in an angry tone, her face softening slightly when she saw his concern.

"Is she alright?" Jason asked, his voice cracking slightly. He knew he should never have listened to that text, he needed to find Aria to tell her how he really felt.

"Yeah, but I'm worried about her Jase," Spencer said softly, pulling her brother into a hug. In that moment she didn't care how much he had hurt her bestfriends feelings, she really needed a hug.

When Jason saw Toby, Paige and Emily come out of the building he quickly said "I have somewhere to be," and with that he walked back inside. Spencer realized where he was going and a small smile graced on her lips.

Jason quickly marched over to the girls room and knocked sharply, Caleb immediately opened the door and greeted Jason with a small glare, Jason fully understood and bowed his head slightly in shame.

"Jason, what are you doing here?" Aria asked nervously, Hanna squeezed her hand gently to know she was here for her.

"I have some explaining to do," Jason replied causing Hanna to mumble "You have more than explaining to do."

Aria looked at Hanna and Caleb, hinting for them to give her and Jason some space, Caleb understood and pulled Hanna off the bed and out of the room. Before the door closed Hanna turned round and said something "If you hurt her anymore I will pull off your manly part and staple it to your neck." Caleb pulled her out the room grinning and shut the door behind her.

"So, go ahead and explain."

* * *

Once Spencer, Toby, Paige and Emily arrived at the lake they split up into two groups. Spencer and Toby went left and Paige and Emily went right.

"So how is Aria doing?" Toby asked his voice laced with concern.

"She's doing okay, mainly scared."

"And how are you Spence?" He asked wrapping an arm around her.

"I'm okay, mainly scared," Spencer confessed before breaking down into sobs. Toby pulled her closer, so she was sobbing into his chest. He placed a hand on her face and lifted her face up, wiping her tears away.

"I could've lost her Toby, we could've lost her. If no one had found her and she'd lost too much blood then she wouldn't still be here! We barely coped when we lost Ali, I can't cope losing Aria too."

"The main thing is we didn't lose her and now we're going to protect her by finding out who did this to her, okay? Who's doing this to all of you," Toby said comfortingly, once Spencer had stopped crying they carried on with their search.

They started to make their way back to the lake after having found nothing useful, Spencer pulled her phone out of her bag and began to text Emily when she tripped over something. Luckily she landed on her knees so her fall wasn't so painful. Toby helped her up and looked back to see what she tripped over.

"Spencer, look it's a phone," Toby said as he walked over to the phone and picked it up, Spencer brushed the dirt off her knees before following him.

"Is this what I tripped over?"

"Looks like it. Sometimes Spence, you really are brilliant," Toby said making Spencer blush and reply "Oh I know."

Toby tried to turn it on but it was password protected. "We'll have to see if Caleb can hack it, I'll call Emily and you call Caleb," Spencer said before dialing Emily's number.

* * *

Jason moved closer to Aria and sat down on the edge of Aria's bed, she patted the space next to her and he moved up.

"Look Aria, last night I meant what I said about having feelings for you. Hell, I think I may even be in love with you. I owe you an explanation for my behavior. When we were dancing, you remember I had that text? Well it was from someone called A, it said I had to hurt you because if I didn't-"

Aria interrupted "Wait A texted you?!"

"You know who A is?" Jason asked puzzled and for the first time he actually felt scared.

"No. But now I guess I owe you an explanation. A has been stalking me and my friends since Ali's body was found and we have no idea who it is. A has hurt us before, A was the one that ran Hanna over and also was the one who tampered with Em's shoulder cream. A is doing everything in their power to take us down and it's working, I'm scared Jason," Aria said reducing to tears, Jason pulled her close and kissed the top of her forehead.

"Aria, why didn't you tell me about this?"

"I couldn't, I didn't want you to get involved in this. I didn't tell you to protect you," She said sighing "I don't feel safe."

"How about I take care of you? You stay with me in my room until you feel better. I want to look after you Aria, I want to be with you," He pleaded, she looked into his eyes and saw how serious he was. Finally she sighed and asked "Can I stay with you tonight?"

"You don't even need to ask," Jason said smiling as he tucked a strand of loose hair back behind her ear. He wrapped his arms around her body, lifting her up and carrying her out the room, passing Hanna and Caleb who were in a deep make out session.

"You do know I wasn't hurt that badly, I can walk," Aria said giggling as he pushed his room door open. He let it shut behind them before he placed Aria down gently onto his bed.

"I know. But I like having you in my arms," He replied smirking, Aria shook her head laughing before she snuggled into his side.

For the first time in forever she felt safe.

"Caleb, do you mind.. do you mind sleeping in my bed tonight?" Hanna called nervously from the bathroom. It was now 10pm and Hanna had decided she'd be a lot more comfortable in some sweats and one of Caleb's t-shirts.

"If it's okay with Emily, I know Aria won't be coming back tonight and Spencer and Toby are fast asleep in his bed right now," Caleb answered chuckling, Hanna re entered the bedroom and sat down on Aria's bed as it was below Hanna's.

"I'll text her and ask her," Hanna said as she reached for her phone but she didn't need to as Paige and Emily stumbled into the room kissing.

"Hanna!" Emily exclaimed surprised, expecting her friend to still be out.

"Sorry, I was just about to text you that we were here. You don't mind if Caleb stays here tonight?"

"No, if you don't mind if Paige stays here," Emily answered with a small smile, noticing that all of her friends were with their boyfriends tonight for the same reason she needed Paige tonight, for safety.

"Of course not. As long as you don't snore Paige!" Hanna teased smiling. Paige laughed at Hanna before heading into the bathroom to get changed, Emily headed into the second bathroom leaving Caleb and Hanna alone again.

Caleb took off his jeans and folded them neatly before placing them onto Aria's bed, he then climbed up the ladder to Hanna's bed where he was shortly joined by Hanna. Even if it was a single bed, there was plenty of room for the both of them. Caleb slipped his arm around Hanna's waist and pulled her closer before kissing the top of her forehead.

"I love you, Hanna."

**AN: I'm sorry that this chapter was based a lot on Jaria, but next chapter I was thinking maybe a Spoby and Haleb double date if you guys would like that? Thanks for your lovely reviews, I can't stress how much they all mean to me! Keep reviewing:) **


	6. Chapter 6 Part 1

"Spence! Wait up!" Hanna said as she jogged behind Spencer, she had no idea why she'd agreed to go running with Spencer at 6 in the morning. Luckily it was finally the weekend and as soon as she got in, Hanna was going straight to bed.

"Keep up Hanna," Spencer said smiling although she slowed down slightly.

"I would if you weren't running so fast!"

A few minutes later the girls decided they'd had enough and began to walk back to their room. "So I heard there's a couples night tonight and I thought maybe me you, Caleb and Toby could go on a double date?" Hanna suggested, Spencer raised her eyebrow but didn't reject the idea completely.

"I'll consider it, doesn't sound too bad."

"It'll be fun to hang out with another couple right? It's not like Aria and Jason will be coming out of his room anytime soon and Emily's not feeling too well so she can't make it, we'll have so much fun!" Hanna said smiling as she thought about how little they'd all seen of Aria, of course they all missed their best friend but it was nice that she and Jason were finally together.

"Fine. But I'm starting to miss Aria," Spencer admitted sighing, she was worried about her best friend they all were. They all supposed that Aria was still scared after the incident and they knew Jason would protect her.

"Me too. But who knows maybe she finally got her some," Hanna said smirking, Spencer gave her a confused look and went wide eyed when she realized what Hanna meant. "I do not want to think about my brother like that Han!"

"Oh but with abs like those I don't expect he disappoints in the bedroom," Hanna teased laughing, they turned around sharply when they heard a familiar voice.

"Who wouldn't disappoint in the bedroom?" Jason asked smirking, making the girls jump. Spencer shook her head as Hanna began to lie "Zac Efron, I mean man did you see those abs at the mtv awards? He is sex on legs!"

"Yep. Can't get enough of Zac Efron!" Spencer added trying to be convincing, yet she hardly knew who he was. Jason rolled his eyes but laughed along.

"So have you and Aria done it yet?" Hanna asked bluntly, Spencer groaned and slapped Hanna's arm gently but turned to Jason, looking for an answer.

"I don't like to kiss and tell, sorry."

"That's fine, you don't have to tell us anything. We don't want to know. How is she?" Spencer asked, her voice full of concern.

Jason sighed, "She's okay, the complete opposite to me. I'm scared to let her out of my sight, I mean we don't know what this A person is capable of. Has Caleb hacked into the phone you found yet?"

"Not yet, why do blackberrys have only 10 attempts to guess the password! We've tried a few normal ones but we're guessing it's more personal! Do you mind if we visit Aria later? We miss her."

"Sure, I better get back to her now. I'll see you later" Jason said before hugging his sister and waving goodbye to Hanna.

* * *

Aria awoke to find Jason gone. Over the past two days she had loved the feeling of waking up to the feel of his body next to her, she was disappointed to find him gone now. She sat up and rubbed her eyes before getting up and pulling one of Jason's shirts over her underwear clad body.

She didn't even bother to look round when she heard the door open and shut, expecting it to be Jason.

"You know it was disappointing to wake up to no one this morning," Aria teased, not realizing that the intruder wasn't Jason.

"I knew you two would finally get together one day," The voice said, Aria turned around startled when she heard the voice she hadn't heard in years.

"Ali?!" Aria almost yelled running over to her friend in shock.

"Sh! I shouldn't be here Ar, I just had to see how you were," Alison said softly as Aria pulled her into a huge hug. "But I thought you were-"

"Dead?" Alison asked amusedly. Aria nodded as a tear spilled from her eye, it finally hit her how much she had missed Ali.

Alison quickly latched the door behind her so no one could come in, she had waited for her brother to leave. She would've liked to talk to him but it was just to hard for her. She regretted how she had treated him, knowing it was partly her fault he had become a stoner but now she could see how far he'd come and how happy he was with Aria.

"Ali, who is A?" Aria asked as she and Alison sat down on the bed.

Alison looked up at Aria horrified, although she knew the answer she couldn't tell her and the thought killed her inside "I wish I could tell you Aria, I wish this was all over so I could come home, so it could go back to how it used to be with the seven of us. All I can say is A is not a single person. You know that everyone in this town was out to get me. Don't trust anyone Ar, not anyone outside of our group."

"I have so much to ask Ali, so much to tell."

"I know, I know what's going on Aria. I knew about you and Ezra,I knew about Ian's murder, I knew about Hanna getting hit by the car. I've seen it all. But Aria, the person in the woods wasn't anyone inside the camp, it was someone that was close to you, all of you in a way. That's all I can say," Alison said almost crying, she had missed her friends so much and it hurt her more and more each day seeing them being terrorized by A.

"We miss you Ali," Aria said as the tears began to spill out of her eyes.

Alison gave Aria a small smile as she tucked a loose strand of Arias hair behind her ear, "I know. I have to go now, I can't be seen and it's starting to get lighter outside. Once this is over I'll be back Ar. Go back to sleep, this is a lot to take in" Alison said soothingly, she placed a kiss to Arias forehead as she tucked her into bed. She got up to notice Aria was already half asleep, a small smile danced across her lips as she pulled the window open and climbed out.

* * *

"Aria, why have you got the window open it's freezing in here!" Hanna exclaimed as she opened the door to Jason's room followed by Spencer.

"Where's Ali?!" Aria asked as she sat up and looked around, Hanna and Spencer shut the door behind them and rushed over to Aria.

"Aria, what's wrong?" Spencer asked as she sat down next to Aria, Hanna quickly shut the window before she sat on the other side of Aria.

Hanna pulled Aria into a hug when she saw her friend on the verge of tears. "I saw Alison, she came to the room to see how I was and she told me something, something about A."

"What did she say?" Hanna asked in shock, she wasn't sure if Aria had dreamed this or not.

"She told me that A isn't just one person, that it's a group of people. The person that attacked me isn't in the camp, she said it was someone that I was close to," Aria explained as she told the girls the full story of Alison's visit, once she had finished she let out a long sigh.

"How do I tell Jason? Or Em? We all know how much she loved Ali," Aria asked in a quiet voice as she stared at the floor.

"You tell him the truth, he needs to know Ar," Hanna said softly

"I'm with Hanna on this one. It may have just been a dream," Spencer said sighing, she was trying to get her head round the whole idea of Ali still being alive. Even though Ali could be a challenge at times, she loved her.

"I know for sure that it was not a dream. It felt so real."

"I believe you Aria, but why couldn't Ali tell us who is on this A team?" Hanna asked puzzled, she had had enough of this whole A crap, she couldn't wait to get her life back.

The three girls sat in silence until Aria suddenly had a thought, "Spence, you found the phone right? Where is it?"

"It's in my suitcase why?" Spencer asked as she watched her friend get up and run out of the room, she threw Hanna a confused look before they both got up and followed. Aria quickly opened the door and rushed over to Spencer's suitcase, rummaging around until she found the phone.

"I think I know who's phone this is."

"Caleb, wake up!" Toby said as he sat on his friend, Caleb immediately awoke and pushed Toby off of him.

"Ow, you're so heavy!" Caleb groaned as he sat up.

"Whatever you big baby! Spencer wants us in the room, Aria thinks she might know who the phone belongs to. I'll go and find Emily and you go get dressed and find Jason!"

Before Caleb could even reply Toby was out of the door, leaving Caleb to quickly ready and find Jason.

Toby headed down to Paige's room, sure enough to hear Emily and Paige arguing on the other side of the door.

"Why didn't you tell me you were in love with her?!" Paige yelled angrily, Toby stood awkwardly not knowing whether to knock. He pulled out his phone and began to text Spencer.

**Em and Paige are arguing, still want me to get Em or should I come back? -Toby xo**

"Because it's not important how I feel or felt about her! She's gone and I'm in love with you now!"

Finally Toby got a text back from Spencer.

**Get her, this is an SOS! -Spence xo**

Toby bravely knocked on the door and Paige opened it, still looking angry though she tried to calm her voice down, "Oh hi Toby, is everything okay?"

"Yeah it's good, the girls were just looking for Emily. I guess Hanna has a wardrobe crisis and can't decide what to wear tonight so we need Ems expert opinion," Toby lied, Emily picked up on it and went to kiss Paige on the cheek, when Paige flinched Emily slammed the door and she exited.

Emily looked up at Toby and raised an eyebrow, "What's this really about Toby?"

"It's about the phone, Aria thinks she knows who's phone it is and Spencer said she needs to talk to you about something important," Toby replied as they finally made it back to the girls room, when he entered he saw everyone was now there. Aria and Jason were cuddling on her bed whilst Caleb had his arm around Hanna. Spencer flung her arms around Toby when she saw him and greeted Emily with a huge hug too.

Once Toby, Spencer and Emily had all sat down on the floor Spencer noticed how Aria was shaking when she held the phone. "Ar who's phone is it?"

"Ezra's," Aria replied numbly as she held the phone, Jason squeezed her free hand gently to comfort her. "But I'm struggling to remember the password. Its something to do with one of his favorite holidays. He told me he went in 2009 and fell in love with a girl there. I think he mentioned something about New York or New Jersey."

Aria typed New Jersey into his phone but was still denied access. "Okay we still have two guesses."

"New Jersey." Jason said as he vaguely remembered his sister going to Cape May in 2009. "Ar, try Cape May"

Aria typed in Cape May and was granted access. "Yes! We did it!" She said flinging her arms around Jason, the others all got excited and did little victory dances until they heard all their phones buzzing.

"He was just a pawn in this game. You want answers? You have to work harder than that. A." Spencer read out to the group.

"We need to see what's on this phone. Before Ezra realizes it's gone," Emily said she got closer to Aria, the rest of her friends all got closer.

Aria clicked on message folder and clicked on the first message she saw. Spencer grabbed the phone off of her and started to read the text out loud. "Plans in action. Thanks for your co operation, will transfer the money at 12. A."

"Is there a number?" Toby asked as he read from over his girlfriends shoulder.

"Blocked ID."

"Read the next one," Hanna said as she rubbed her head, she was starting to get a headache from all of this.

"This one was received the same day. Sorry our plans got cancelled, reschedule for Friday."

"It's probably from Jackie," Aria said bitterly, despite her being over Ezra it didn't mean she didn't hate Jackie any less.

"It's an unsaved number, the next one is from Jackie," Spencer replied looking puzzled.

"Call it. The unsaved number," Caleb said, wanting to solve this whole thing out.

"Okay," Spencer said before pressing the call button. They all awaited eagerly as the phone rang but it went to an automated voicemail.

Jason sighed before saying, "One of us is gonna have to keep his phone. We're gonna need to talk to him somehow."

"I still have his landline number on my phone, I'll try calling that," Aria said as she pulled her phone out of her pocket and called Ezra's landline number.

Luckily for her he answered "Hello?"

"Ezra? I think we need to talk. Meet me by the lake at 7 and come alone," Aria said, nodding at her friends when he agreed.

* * *

When the girls were finally alone, Aria decided to use this time to talk to Emily about Alison.

"Em? I need to talk to you," Aria said softly as she patted the space on her bed next to her.

"Okay, what's up?" Emily asked curiously as she sat next to Aria, Aria smiled slightly at Hanna and Spencer who nodded, letting her know it was the right thing to do.

"Early this morning Alison came to visit me, Spencer thinks it was in a dream but to me it felt so real. I didn't tell you when the boys were here because I'm still trying to find a way to tell Jase. But she told me something about A, partly how I realized the phone was Ezra's. She told me that A isn't just one person, it's a team. I know I should've told you when Spencer and Han found out but we didn't know where you were and I didn't know how you'd react," Aria said, feeling a huge weight lift off of her shoulders, now she had to tell Jason.

"How I'd react? In case I was jealous or something?" Emily asked yelling, Spencer and Hanna looked over at her worriedly.

"No. In case it upset you," Aria said as a tear spilt from her eye, Emily saw this and immediately calmed. "Aria, I'm sorry I didn't mean to shout."

"It's okay, it's been a long day for all of us Em," Aria said as she gave Emily a hug. The girls were interrupted when Ezra's phone received a text. The four girls all quickly rushed over to it, Hanna picked it up and read the text out loud "Hey, sorry I missed your call something came up. Are you busy tonight? We need to talk."

"Type back, Volunteering at the Camp Rosewood disco tonight, meet me there," Spencer said as she watched Hanna type.

A few seconds later they received a reply. "Okay, but what if they see us?" Hanna read out loud.

"Write, tell them you're a volunteer they won't ask questions," Aria said, Hanna quickly typed this and put the phone down.

"Spence we need to start getting ready for tonight, Caleb and Toby will be here to pick us up at ten to 7" Hanna said as she started sorting through her dresses trying to pick a suitable one.

"Okay, you two get ready. Em we need a plan to distract A," Aria whispered, smirking when she had figured the perfect plan. "Let's take a walk."

When Emily and Aria were outside, they took in their surroundings, noting that no one was about probably because they were all getting ready for tonight.

"I don't know how I'm going to face Ezra tonight," Aria said loudly, hoping that A would be around somewhere.

"You don't have to do it Ar," Emily said equally loud.

"I promised him I'd meet him at 7 by the front gates. I don't know what to say, I still love him but now I'm with Jason," Aria improvised.

"How about I go? It's clear you're in love with Ezra still, it will only hurt if you have to face him."

"It's something I have to do on my own. Do you mind if you're close by though?" Aria said, she pulled her phone out of her pocket when it went off, smiling at Em.

"Sure" Emily replied giving Aria a hug. "Jason just texted, looks like A bought it," Aria whispered into Emily's ear.

Once they pulled away they headed back to their room to help the girls get ready. It was going to be an interesting night.

**AN: I know I haven't updated in over a week- I am so sorry! I've been really ill and had so much coursework to catch up on. The next chapter will be the double date;) I also wanted to ask- which couple would you like to see at the end Paily or Emison? Please review and let me know what you think!:)**


	7. Chapter 6 Part 2

Aria's face lit up as soon as she saw Jaaon, his own face mirroring hers as she walked closer. They were on their way to meet Ezra to get information and Aria would be lying if she said she wasn't scared, scared that their plan wouldn't work and scared to think what A would do when they found out they had been tricked. But when she looked up at Jason, for a second she forgot about being scared, forgot about A.

"Aria, are you okay?" Jason asked, his voice laced with concern.

Aria looked up and gave him a reassuring smile. "I'm fine. I'm just glad I'm not doing this alone," she replied as she found his hand.

"You're not alone anymore Aria, I'm here now and I'm never letting go."

"You mean I'm stuck with you forever? Damn," Aria teased smiling as they walked through the woods towards the lake.

"I'm afraid so," Jason said smiling, for a few minutes they walked in a comfortable silence until Jason spoke up again.

"When we get out of here I want to take you on a real date, we can go anywhere you want to," Jason promised, his hand gripped Aria's tighter when they approached the lake. They still had a few minutes until Ezra would arrive so they sat down beside the lake.

"How about you surprise me?" Aria asked smiling as she rested her head in he crook of his neck.

"Okay, I can do that."

"I'm really glad I met you, Jason."

"Well knowing you doesn't suck either," Jason teased, laughing when Aria hit his shoulder playfully. The laughter soon stopped when they saw Ezra rowing in, he reached the land and pulled his boat out of the water. Jason and Aria soon stood up when he walked towards them.

"What is he doing here?" Ezra asked somewhat spitefully, before Aria could begin to reply Jason beat her to it.

"Protecting her."

"So what do you want to know?" Ezra asked, looking around to make sure no one was watching them.

"We want any information you have on A," Aria demanded as her hand found Jason's again.

"I don't think it's safe to talk here. Get in the boat."

Aria and Jason followed Ezra down to his boat and got in, Ezra rowed them around the lake and stopped once they were in the middle knowing that A wouldn't be able to reach or hear them if it found them.

"Ezra we need to know who A is, Aria pleaded as Jason put his arm around her protectively.

"I don't know who A is. We got the texts a while ago they were blackmailing us. It was mainly to do little things like post letters to you guys or pick things up but the other day A forced me to come here. I'm so sorry Aria."

"I thought we were friends Ezra? We mutually decided to break up, neither of us were hurt or so I thought. Did I do something to hurt you? To spite you?" Aria asked angrily, Jason gave Ezra a death glare as he pulled Aria closer to him.

"It was nothing you did Aria, I regret it I really do! That's why I'm here, to help you. Ever since I lost my job I've struggled to find work. A offered me a huge amount of money and I had no other option but to take it otherwise I would have had to go back to New York, back to my mother."

"So what do you know about A?" Jason asked sighing, he'd had enough drama today to last him a lifetime.

"Not a lot. We got these anonymous texts from the blocked ID and all we could do was follow orders. We were A's puppets."

"Ezra who is this we? Who is the other person getting these texts?" Aria asked.

"Melissa, Melissa Hastings."

* * *

"So how do I look?" Hanna asked pouting as she touched her makeup up. Spencer rolled her eyes and replied mockingly, "Fabulous Hanna."

"Whatever. You know this morning I was actually looking forward to this double date and now I'm dreading it. This vacay was supposed to be fun!" Hanna complained shaking her head.

"I can't take you serious when you say 'vacay' Han," Spencer replied laughing as she shoved her phone and Ezra's phone into a small bag.

"Shut up Spence. Now let's go get Caleb and Toby."

"Lead the way," Spencer said following the blonde out of their door and across the hallway to the boys room. Hanna gave a short knock and was soon greeted by Noel answering the door.

"You'll have to wait a second, Toby and Caleb are just touching up their makeup in the bathroom" He joked.

"Very funny Kahn!" Toby called as he emerged the bathroom doing up his tie, he soon stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Spencer in a red maxi dress. "You look beautiful, Spence."

"Thank you," Spencer replied blushing slightly when he approached her. He bent his head slightly and placed a tender kiss on her lips, the kiss soon became passionate and heated as they forgot about the others watching them.

"Oh my God Caleb! Hurry up before Spoby start dry humping!" Hanna commented, she laughed as they continued to make out.

"Spoby?" Noel questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, Spencer and Toby. It's their shipping name," Hanna replied laughing, finally Caleb left the bathroom and pulled Hanna into a hug when he saw her.

"You look gorgeous Han," he whispered before pulling away. The two had to practically pull Toby and Spencer off of each other before making their way down to the hall.

"So when did you and Noel become buddies?" Hanna asked accusing as they made their way into the hall.

"He's not as bad as you think Han, he's a decent guy."

"I just don't trust him! He could still be A," Hanna said sighing, she didn't know who she could trust anymore.

"And if he is I'll be able to protect myself. I don't need you to constantly worry about me!" Caleb said growing frustrated. Toby and Spencer gave each other worried glances as they overheard the conversation that was going on in front of them.

"I'm sorry that I care about you," Hanna said angrily before storming off into the hall. Spencer quickly placed a kiss on Toby's cheek before running off to find Hanna. The hall was very dark, in one half there were tables and the other half was the dance floor. Spencer battled her way through crowds of people until she found someone she knew.

"Uhm Jenna, have you seen Hanna anywhere?" Spencer asked awkwardly, although Jenna had forgiven the girls they still hadn't talked much.

"No, not since the other night. How is Aria by the way?"

"She's okay. Still a little shaken," Spencer replied puzzled as to why Jenna would care.

"I guess that's what happens when you walk through the woods alone at night," Jenna said almost threateningly.

"Right, wait how did you know she was alo-" Spencer said before she was interrupted.

"Jenna can I talk to you for a moment? Oh hello Spencer" Wren said before he and Jenna walked off, leaving Spencer even more confused. She snapped out of her thoughts and went off to the bathroom to try and find Hanna.

"Hanna! I've been looking everywhere for you!" Spencer said walking over to her friend who was sat on the window ledge in the bathroom.

"Sorry I ran off, I just needed some space," Hanna replied as she walked over to Spencer. "I'm really worried about him Spence, I can't lose him."

Spencer wiped away the tear that trickled down Hanna's face. "Hey, I understand. If I ever lost Toby, well devastated wouldn't even describe how I would feel. I think he overreacted because he is just as sick of this whole A thing as we are. Now you are gonna go back in there and we are gonna have a decent night. If our plan has worked then hopefully A won't even be in there!"

"Okay. Now let's go and actually enjoy our vacay!" Hanna said with a huge smile spread across her face.

"There's the Hanna Marin I know and love," Spencer commented, shaking her head softly before following Hanna back into the hall.

"Aw team Spanna moment!"

The girls soon searched around until they found Toby and Caleb sat at a table.

"Hanna," Caleb said softly, his face lighting up a little when he saw her. "Can I speak to you alone?"

"You two go ahead, Toby let's go dance!" Spencer said excitedly as she pulled Toby onto the dance floor. Hanna sit down opposite Caleb and smiled when Caleb slid his glass of 'lemonade' towards her.

"Look Han, I didn't mean to have a go at you earlier. I know you're just looking out for me and you're scared, we both are. I will do anything to protect you, okay? I love you," Caleb said, Hanna leant over the table and pulled him into a huge hug.

"I love you too Caleb."

"Now, would you like to dance with me?" He asked, standing up and walking round to Hanna, he held out his hand and she gladly accepted.

"I'd be honored."

* * *

"Emily, is that you?" Melissa asked cautiously as she approached Emily, it was getting dark outside and Melissa had no idea where the dance was.

"Yeah. Hey what are you doing here Melissa?"

"Oh I just volunteered to help out at the dance but I don't know where it is. Could you take me there?"

"Sure," Emily replied, glancing around to make sure no one was watching. If their plan had worked then A would have already passed Emily.

"So, what's it like at camp?" Melissa asked making small talk with Emily, trying to avoid any questions to why she was really here.

"It's been okay. I'm guessing Spencer told you what happened to Aria," Emily said sighing.

"Yeah. Wow, I can't believe someone would do that! Have they found out who it was?"

"Not yet, but we will," Emily said, trying to comfort herself.

"I hope so," Melissa replied reassuringly as they approached the hall. "Thanks, Emily. Have a good night." She then added before she disappeared completely.

Emily pulled out her phone and began to type a text to Spencer but stopped when her phone buzzed.

**Unknown number: Em, it's Paige. Phone died so I'm using Abi's phone. Meet me in the art room in 10 minutes? X**

Emily didn't second guess the text and typed a reply:

**Emily: Sure, see you there.x**

* * *

"Melissa what are you doing here?!" Spencer asked Melissa as she walked over to her, to say she was shocked to see her sister here was an understatement.

"I volunteered. You know it's been so strange this summer without you and the girls and Toby and Caleb around. The house feels empty." Spencer smiled at this, knowing it was her sister's own way of saying she missed her. She pulled her sister into a huge hug before they were joined by Toby, Caleb and Hanna.

"Melissa it's great to see you," Toby said politely with a small smile. She returned the smile, widening it when she noticed Toby taking Spencer's hand in his.

"Wow. Is your summer so bad that you decided to come and hang out with us here?" Hanna joked, Melissa simply laughed and shook her head.

"Like I said to Spencer, the house has been so quiet. Mom and dad took a trip to New York for the week and I guess it got scary alone so I volunteered here to see how my sister was doing and I'm trying to find a friend, he said he'd be here but I can't see him."

It then dawned on Spencer that Melissa was talking about Ezra. Melissa had been the one texting Ezra. Spencer looked over at Toby and Caleb who were looking back at her, realizing the same thing she had. They all looked at Hanna who was still smiling and oblivious to the whole thing.

"You mean your friend Ezra?" Spencer asked, this now caught Hanna's attention and she finally realized what was going on.

"What?! How do you know I'm meeting him here?"

"Because we were the ones that texted you. I think we need to talk," Spencer said as she dragged her sister out of the hall and towards the girls room. Toby, Caleb and Hanna soon followed behind, glancing around to make sure no one was watching. They were finally inside their bedroom, Melissa took off her jacket and sat down on one of the beds whilst Toby and Caleb stood outside, making sure A wasn't around.

"How did you have Ezra's phone?" Melissa asked nervously, hoping that it didn't have something to do with A.

"He dropped it in the woods after he knocked Aria unconscious," Spencer stated so matter of factly.

"That was him? I told him not to do it!"

It was now Hanna's turn to butt into the conversation, "You knew he was going to do it? Why?"

"It's a long story."

"I'll stay up all night if I have to," Spencer pressed, trying to get any information she could. Melissa sighed and gave up before giving Spencer the proper explanation she deserved. Melissa told them how A had blackmailed her and Ezra into doing all these little tasks for them, like puppets. Melissa also explained how she couldn't go home in fear that A would be there to hurt her. For the first time in what felt like years, Melissa broke down in front of Spencer, Spencer pulled her sister into a huge hug as if she was afraid to let go.

"Melissa you and Ezra need to get out of Rosewood. Go and stay with Mom and Dad in New York until this is all over. Leave your phones behind, use a fake name and do whatever you can to not leave a trace," Spencer commanded, Melissa nodded through tears.

"But how do I get in contact with Ezra if you have his phone?" Melissa asked weakly. She wiped away her tears with her sleeve, leaving patches of mascara on her coat.

Spencer sighed before she replied, "Aria and Jason are talking to him right now. I'll call her and try to get her to come back here with him."

"No need Spence, I'm right here," Aria said in a small voice as she pushed the door open. She was followed into the room by Ezra, Jason had remained outside the room with the other two boys, making sure A wasn't around.

"Ezra, we need to get out of here," Melissa ordered, putting on a brave face. She immediately felt comforted as her sister squeezed her hand gently.

"I still have all the money A gave me. If we get to the airport then we can get a one way ticket out of here," Ezra said, patting his bag full of money.

Spencer got up and started to rummage through her things. She pulled out a set of spare pyjamas, a spare toothbrush, two vest tops and some spare underwear. "We're pretty much the same size, I figured you'll probably need these."

Melissa stood up and pulled her sister into a hug before whispering, "I'm so sorry Spence. If we reach mom and dad then I'll try and call you, to let you know we're safe." She then moved on and pulled Aria and Hanna into hugs as they said their goodbyes.

"Aria. I'm so sorry I hurt you," Ezra apologized with a sad look on his face, Aria gave him a small smile. "It's in the past now, I just hope everything turns out well for you."

"Goodbye Melissa, bye Ezra," Aria called as they headed out the door. Jason said his goodbyes to them before he came back to find Aria whilst the others walked Melissa and Ezra out.

"How are you doing Ar?" He asked placing a soft kiss on her lips, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. "For once I think I'm actually okay. But right now I think I'm ready for some sleep."

Jason smiled before replying, "That makes two of us. I think I've had enough drama today to last me a lifetime."

Eventually the two fell asleep in each other's arms. Both prepared for whatever would come tomorrow.

* * *

"Goodbye Mel," Spencer said tearfully as she pulled her sister into one last hug, unsure as to when she would see her sister again.

"Bye Spence. As soon as we get to New York I'll buy a new phone and I'll text you. I love you sis."

The four watched as Ezra and Melissa got into Melissa's car, soon they were out of sight.

"Now I have been looking forward to this date all day. How about we go and have some fun?" Hanna suggested as she rested her hand on her best friend's shoulder.

"Sounds like a plan," Spencer replied smiling a little. She grabbed Toby's hand as they started to walk back.

"Thank you, Toby." She whispered, although Hanna and Caleb were in deep conversation and wouldn't have heard what she was saying anyway.

"What for?"

"For just being you. For loving me. For protecting me. I couldn't do this without you," She replied, he tugged on her hand to stop and leant in to kiss her. He placed a loving kiss on her lips before pulling away and catching up with Hanna and Caleb.

"Caleb?" Hanna asked as they walked along hand in hand.

"Yes Hanna?"

"Do you think one day we'll get married?" She asked dreamily, she rested her head on his shoulder as they slowed their pace.

"I don't think, I know we will," He replied honestly, a small smile creeping onto his face as she started to close her eyes. "I think someone's tired."

"I think someone wants you to carry her back to bed," Hanna retorted before falling asleep in his arms. He picked her up and carried her back to her bed, Toby and Spencer decided to follow, they had all ditched the idea of going back to the dance.

Caleb gently laid Hanna in her bed and went into the bathroom to change. When he came out he noticed Aria and Jason in her bed, fast asleep with Aria snuggling Jason. He smiled before clambering into bed with Hanna, pulling the duvet over them both before drifting off to sleep.

"Where's Noel gone?" Spencer asked as Toby opened the door to his room to find no one there.

"No idea," Toby replied shrugging, he started to undress himself before climbing into his bed, Spencer cast him a disapproving look.

"What?"

"You haven't brushed your teeth yet mister," She replied smiling, she watched as he groaned and got back out of bed and stalked into the bathroom. Before he could lock the door he poked his head from behind it. "Spence?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

* * *

"Paige, are you in here?" Emily called out as she walked into the art room. The lights were on but she still felt scared as she looked around the room, turning around and screaming when she heard the door shut. The sound soon stopping when she saw a familiar face.

"Alison?"

**AN: I hope you liked this chapter, I know it wasn't much of a double date but I guess this** **was an important part to the storyline so I'll try and add another double date in some where. I honestly can't thank you guys enough for your wonderful reviews, they mean the world to me. **

**Let me know what you think of this chapter!:) **


	8. Chapter 7

Hanna groaned as she felt Caleb get out of the bed. She opened her eyes and smiled as Caleb placed a small kiss on her forehead. "Good morning beautiful."

"Mm it is a good morning isn't it?" Hanna said as she brought her lips up to Caleb's for a passionate kiss.

"Yep wonderful, would be nicer if I hadn't been woken up by my best friend making out with her boyfriend," Aria said smiling as she sat up from her bed, having been completely forgotten about by Caleb and Hanna.

"Where's Jason anyway?"

"Counseling, he left at like 8 this morning," Aria said with a little pout, she'd been disappointed that he'd left so early but he promised he would make it up to her later.

"Ugh it's a Sunday though! 8am doesn't exist on a Sunday!" Hanna complained as she sat up, Caleb laughed at Hanna before he got back up and went to the bathroom.

"It does, just not to you. Hey where's Em?" Aria asked, her voice full of concern as she looked at Emily's untouched bed.

"She and Paige probably made up," Hanna replied wiggling her eyebrows suggestively, Aria giggled and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, but she missed everything last night! Maybe we should go and find her?"

"Ar, chill. I texted her everything that happened. It's like 9am, like every other normal person she's probably not even up!" Hanna said as she looked up at the wall clock.

"You do realize that clock has been broken since we got here? Han it's 1pm!"

"Shit! Maybe we should go and find her?!"

"I'll go wake Spencer up and you go get ready," Aria said as she rolled out of bed, already dressed.

"Hold on. I thought me and Caleb woke you up!"

"See you in a minute Han," Aria replied laughing as she walked out the door across the hall to find Spencer, she knocked quickly on the boys door which was quickly opened by Toby with nothing but underwear on.

"I'm not interrupting anything am I?" Aria teased, causing Toby to blush slightly. "No, come in Ar."

"Hey Aria, I'll be out in a minute!" Spencer called from the bathroom. "Okay Spence."

"So where is everyone?" Aria asked as she sat down on the edge of Caleb's bed, not sitting on it fully knowing what activities he and Hanna had got up to in it.

"Lucas went out to get some lunch and we have no idea where Noel is," Toby replied rolling his eyes, they'd been here for a week now and each day Noel would disappear around his time, only to come back hours later as if nothing major had happened.

"Is anyone else as curious as I am about where he's going?" Aria asked Toby, he groaned when he saw a plan forming in her mind. "No, we'll just let him get on with his own thing."

"I'm sorry but I'm agreeing with Aria," Spencer said as she walked out of the bathroom, now fully clothed.

"Just don't do anything without telling me," Toby warned, what was meant to be a quick peck on the cheek turned out to be a passionate make out session, Aria rolled her eyes at the loved up couple before Spencer pulled away and left with Aria.

"Why is it the one day my boyfriend is busy that everyone decides to act all loved up with their boyfriends!" Aria complained as they walked back into their room with a very fidgety Hanna waiting for them.

"So you and Jason made it official then?" Spencer asked excitedly.

"Well not exactly. but he is such a romantic at times," Aria gushed, blushing as she got lost in thought as she started thinking about Jason.

"I never thought I would ever hear that about Jason DiLaurentis," Hanna added in, smiling at Spencer as they watched Aria blush.

"But then, we never thought Spencer would turn into a romantic," Aria pointed out, it was now Spencer's turn to blush and mutter "Shut up."

"Anyway, where do you think Em will be?" Hanna asked as she slipped a pair of converse on.

"We could try Paige's room first?" Aria suggested, Hanna and Spencer both nodded as they left their room

"Yeah maybe she and Em made up last night."

The girls headed down to Paige's room, only to find there was no one there. "So what do we do now?" Hanna asked sighing, she had really hoped that Emily would be there.

"I'll try calling her again," Aria said as she pulled out her phone and dialed Emily's number, but received no answer. "No luck with her, I'll call Paige."

"Still no answer?" Spencer asked as she watched Aria hang up again, "Straight to answer phone."

"Hanna! Have you found her yet?" Caleb yelled as he jogged over to the girls.

"Nope. We got nothing,"

Just as Caleb was about to reply the four all received texts, Hanna groaned as she opened it to read it.

**Blocked ID- She is a beauty when she sleeps. -A**

"Okay, this just got freakin serious!" Hanna said angrily as she shoved her phone back into her pocket.

"Hanna, Caleb. You two are gonna look around the downstairs part of the building, me and Aria will check the upstairs. Call us ASAP if you find anything!" Spencer said, before anyone could reply she had dragged Aria into the building, disappearing completely.

"It's gonna be okay, Han," Caleb promised as he placed a delicate kiss on her forehead before reaching out for her hand. She accepted it and the two soon headed into the building.

After searching the entire building between the four of them they had found nothing. Once they'd checked twice they decided to head back out, searching more of the site.

"Wait, is that Paige?!" Hanna whispered to Aria, Aria nodded as they watched Paige flirting with another girl that was most certainly not Emily.

"You think we should go over and talk to her?" Aria asked, sighing as they continued to watch her.

"We have to! She might know where Em is," Spencer said receiving a small nod from Hanna and Caleb.

"Hey Paige! Over here!" Hanna called out, Spencer and Aria rolled their eyes at their friend. "Subtle Hanna," Spencer remarked sarcastically.

"Thank you!" Hanna beamed, not picking up on the sarcasm. Paige finished her conversation and made her way over to Emily's friends.

"What's up?" She asked as she got closer.

"We were just wondering if you'd seen Emily today," Hanna replied almost accusingly, watching as Paige tensed at the mention of Emily.

"Nope."

"Right, well uhm thanks anyway," Aria said softly, taken back at Paige's bluntness. The four watched in disbelief as she stomped away moodily.

"Wow. Apart from swimming I wonder what else her and Em have in common," Hanna said causing Spencer to think harder. "Sometimes Han, you are a freaking genius!"

Hanna, Aria and Caleb all watched in confusion as Spencer started running towards the activity block, she turned around and beckoned her friends, they immediately followed her into the block until they reached the swimming pool. After Caleb forced the heavy doors open they saw Emily lying down on the sidelines with her jacket covering her swimsuit clad body.

"Em!" Hanna yelled running over to her friend, Emily sat up and started to rub her eyes.

"How did you end up here?" Aria asked concerned as she and Hanna helped Emily up.

"It's not safe to tell here. We need to go back to our room."

"I think we need to get you some clothes first!" Spencer said as she glanced at Emily's swimsuit, Emily looked down sheepishly and headed to the changing rooms, while her friends waited patiently outside for her.

"So uh the counsel office is in this block," Aria hinted casually, she hadn't seen Jason in 6 hours and she was really missing him.

"We'll meet you back at our room in half an hour," Spencer replied smirking, Aria took this as permission to leave and went off to find Jason.

She soon found his office and knocked on the door, watching the outline of his body through the tinted glass.

"Come in," Jason replied, partly confused as he didn't have any other appointments for the day. Aria took this as a que to walk in and she opened the door, liking the reaction she got when he saw her face.

"Hey beautiful," He greeted, standing up and walking over to her. "So what do I owe this wonderful pleasure to?"

"Is it no allowed for me to visit my gorgeous boyfriend?" She teased, smiling as he placed a passionate kiss on her lips.

"Of course it is. It's good to see you," He replied with a dazzling smile causing Aria's breath to catch in her throat.

"I have 25 minutes until I have to meet the girls."

"Well we can get a lot done in 25 minutes," Jason said his eyes sparkling as they met hers.

"What did you have in mind?"

* * *

"What is taking Aria so long?!" Spencer asked, as she glanced down at the watch on Toby's arm. Toby and Spencer were currently cuddling as they sat on Aria's bed. Hanna and Caleb were doing the same on the opposite with Emily sat along from them.

"Chill Spence. They're probably getting it on in his office," Hanna said raising an eyebrow suggestively.

"I do not want to think about my brother like that!"

"Mm I do.." Hanna teased, Caleb elbowed her in the stomach and she continued speaking, "I do... not want to think about him like that either. Not when I have you Caleb."

"I think I'm gonna puke," Spencer said rolling her eyes, she caught Toby's gaze and she turned her head to kiss him.

"Think I might puke too," Emily commented with a smile. They were soon interrupted as Aria and Jason came rushing through the door.

"Sorry we're late. We didn't realize what the time was," Aria said with a blush, she sat down her bed as Jason soon followed her.

Just as Hanna was about to make a snarky comment Emily interjected, "Well you're hear now and what I'm about to say cannot go out of this room, okay?"

Everyone nodded and waited for Emily to continue. "Aria, what you said the other day about Ali. That wasn't a dream. She came to see me too."

**AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry it's short and I know I haven't updated much, I've had so many exams so I had to dedicate my weekend to writing this instead. Please review and let me know what you thought:)**


	9. For The First Time

**_Previously.._**

**Just as Hanna was about to make a snarky comment Emily interjected, "Well you're hear now and what I'm about to say cannot go out of this room, okay?"**

**Everyone nodded and waited for Emily to continue. "Aria, what you said the other day about Ali. That wasn't a dream. She came to see me too."**

* * *

Jason was the first to speak, "You knew Alison was alive?" He asked as he turned to Aria who sighed, she still hadn't had a chance to tell him yet.

"I didn't exactly know. I thought it was just a dream. I was going to tell you there just wasn't a good moment," Aria explained truthfully, she hoped Jason would forgive her.

"I don't think I can do this right now," Jason said as he got up, everyone else looked down until they heard the door slam.

"Are you okay Ar?" Spencer asked as she shuffled up to her best friend and wrapped her up in a huge hug as Aria began to sob.

"Em, why don't you tell us what happened?" Hanna asked as she rubbed Aria's arm to comfort her, Caleb and Toby still remained silent throughout.

_Flashback_

_"Alison?!" Emily asked shakily as she saw her best friend for the first time in years._

_"Hi, Em" Alison replied as she rushed over to Emily and pulled her into a hug. She'd missed all of the girls a lot, but she'd missed Emily the most._

_"I can't believe it's really you, you're alive!" Emily said as tears escaped her eyes, Alison wiped them away before walking over to the door._

_"You're not leaving yet, I won't let you go again Ali!" Emily said fiercely, feeling puzzled when Alison started to laugh._

_"I'm just locking the door so no one comes in."_

_"Right," Emily replied sheepishly._

_"There's so much I have to say to you, I don't know where to begin." Alison said before continuing, "I wanna start by saying sorry, sorry for how I played with your feelings, how I really messed things up between us. The truth is I was in love with you Em, I still am. It kills me that you're with Paige now, that you're happy with her and not me. But she's not all that innocent Em. I'm not saying this because I'm jealous, but please be careful. If anything happens to you I'll never forgive myself."_

_"You- You love me?!" Emily stuttered out in shock._

_Alison gave her a watery grin as her own tears began to fall, "That's all you got from my speech? Yes Em, I regret how I treated you so much. I was trying to hide my feelings from you, to make them disappear. But it clearly never worked very well."_

_"Are you coming back?" Emily asked as she wiped Alison's tears away before giving her a delicate kiss._

_"Not yet. It's not safe for me to be here, but I had to see you. I have to see you all, I have to apologize to Hanna and Spencer and Toby for the way I treated them, and hey I'd like to meet Caleb officially. It would be nice to meet the guy that makes Hanna so happy," Alison replied smiling as she thought of all the times she'd seen them together, but could never go and talk to them._

_"What about Jason?" Emily asked softly as she wiped her own tears away, she couldn't actually believe that the love of her life was sat only 5 centimeters in front of her._

_"I-" Alison paused. "I have so much I need to say to him, more than just sorry. I messed him up so badly and I don't even know how to tell him I'm still here. How is he ever going to forgive me for how badly I screwed his life up? I know my mom always favorited me over him and I know that he knew that too. I used it against him to get my way all the time, so badly that it pushed him into becoming a stoner. I messed it all up, how is he ever even gonna look at me again?"_

_Emily gave Alison a reassuring smile, "Ali, he'll see how much you've changed. You're a different person now and so is he. You know how he put himself through rehab and now he's been clean for a year. Look how happy he makes Aria and how happy Aria makes him. He's different now."_

_"I miss you so much Em," Alison said as she flung her arms around Emily's neck, Emily immediately hugged back relishing in the feel of being around Alison again._

_Before Emily could reply, Alison's lips were on hers. Emily deepened the kiss as she wrapped her arms around Alison's waist, bringing her closer. They both pulled away in need of oxygen. "Perfect," Alison whispered softly as she tucked a strand of Emily's hair behind her ear._

_Before Alison could reply her phone started going off. She pulled out her phone and read the text. "Crap, Noel says I need to get out of here. He's waiting outside for me."_

_"Wait Noel's helping you out?" Emily asked in shock as she stood up, for months she and her friends had believed Noel was the enemy._

_"Why else do you think I put him down to be in the boys room? He's there to keep an eye on you, to protect you."_

_Emily pulled Alison into another hug, "Do you have to go?"_

_"Yes, but I'll be back Em. I promise," Alison said as she turned to go but stopped when Emily called her name again._

_"Ali. Please take this, it'll keep you warm," Emily said taking off her hoody and handing it Alison, Alison immediately put it on and smiled._

_"I love you."_

"Wow," Hanna replied once Emily had explained everything that had happened. "Ali wants to meet you Caleb!"

The group all rolled their eyes and laughed at Hanna. "What?!"

"We still have to do our campfire activity tonight. Is anyone else joining Toby and I?" Spencer asked, interrupting Hanna.

Caleb finally spoke up, "Han and I will too."

"Oh will we now?!" Hanna asked dramatically causing everyone to laugh again. Caleb shook his head and started grinning. "Yes Han we will."

"Fine. What about you two?" She asked pointing at Emily and Aria.

"I need to go and find Jason in a minute," Aria said letting out a long sigh. Emily rubbed her back soothingly.

"I think I'll stay here, I need some time to think things through," Emily replied as she stifled a yawn.

"I can't believe Noel has really been on our side this whole time," Aria said rubbing her head as if it was all just one big headache.

"Come on guys, I think we should go and set our campfire up. Sure you don't wanna join us Em?" Hanna asked as she, Spencer, Toby, Caleb and Aria all stood up.

"I'm fine here, see you guys later."

* * *

"You should forgive her Jason. She was confused," Alison's voice said, Jason assumed it was in his head again as he picked up a rock and threw it into the lake. He was back in his and Aria's secret spot. Aria. Her name still made his heart beat faster, his breath catch in his throat. He just didn't know if he could forgive her for not telling him.

"Your just a voice in my head, I don't have to listen to you," He mumbled, unaware of the girl stood behind him.

"This time I'm not just a voice Jason," Alison replied causing Jason to turn around. He stopped breathing when he saw her, his sister. The girl who he thought was buried six feet under in Rosewood's cemetery.

"Its really you?" He asked as she sat down beside him. She nodded and picked up a rock and threw it into the lake, mimicking his earlier actions.

"I had to see you Jason. I know you thought I was gone all of this time but I was hiding. It's not safe for me to be here but I need to talk to you."

Jason turned his body around to face her and let her continue to speak, "I can't even begin to express how sorry I really am and how badly I screwed you up when we were younger. I blame myself for you getting high and drunk almost everyday when you were friends with Ian and Garrett. If only you knew how proud I was to see you getting yourself into rehab and coming out clean for a whole year now. And now seeing you with Aria, you make her happier than I've ever seen her and I'm not going to sit here and watch you throw it away just because she didn't tell you I was still alive. She'd been put on painkillers for those three days, she was bound to think that it was just a dream or her imagination. She's scared, Jason. You can see it in her eyes and you're the one who's going to protect her."

Jason sat silent for a minute, taking it all in. "For once in your life Ali you're actually right." He said poking her side gently, she gave him a small smile before pulling him into a hug.

"I hope one day when I can return, that we can go back to being brother and sister again. I know I was a total bitch to you but I really think I've changed. I don't want to be the girl I used to be, I'm so done being her."

He smiled, his first genuine smile of the day. "You're always gonna be my sister Ali. Whether I like it or not I'm stuck with you."

"I know I'm not gonna be winning any 'Sister Of The Year' awards but I will make it up to you somehow. I gotta go now, I can't be here too long or they'll find me. I'll be back Jason," Alison said as she gave him one last hug before running back into the woods to find Noel.

"Goodbye," Jason replied quietly. A little while after Alison had left he wandered around the lake, still reflecting over his conversation with Alison. She was right. He had to protect Aria, he'd been in love with her for as long as he could remember. He was about to get up when he heard the patter of soft footsteps behind him.

"Jason?" Aria said softly, causing Jason to turn around quickly to face her.

"I'm sorry I left like that, I needed some time to think."

"I'm the one that's sorry, I should've told you but I just didn't know how to, I-" Aria was cut off when Jason leaned down and placed a tender kiss on her lips. Once they broke apart he rested his forehead against hers.

"You're forgiven. How about we get back now, I'm starving," He commented as his stomach rumbled, Aria laughed and took his hand in hers.

"Good idea."

* * *

"So do you think Jason and Aria have made up yet?" Hanna asked as she found a comfy spot around the fire. She pulled out a bag of marshmallows and ripped it open before shoving one on the skewer to roast it.

"Definitely. They're in love, I think they'll get through this easily," Spencer said as she snuggled closer to Toby.

"This is nice, just the four of us and a packet of marshmallows," Hanna said causing Caleb to laugh.

"Its nice to relax after the week we've had," Caleb replied as Hanna wormed her way in between his legs, he pulled her closer and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"I never thought one small town could be so full of drama," Toby commented as he nuzzled Spencer's hair.

"Oh please, this is Rosewood. This town invented drama."

"True that Spence!" Hanna said, Spencer rolled her eyes but smiled at her friend lovingly.

"It's weird to think that in a years time we'll all be going off to different colleges. I'm really gonna miss moments like this," Caleb admitted sighing.

"I swear you're more of a girl than I am sometimes. But I agree, these moments are special and I wanna remember each and every one of them."

"Let's talk about something more cheerful. What activities do you have tomorrow?" Spencer asked, lightening the mood again.

"I got yoga again with Aria, and then swimming with you and Caleb. What are you doing Toby?" Hanna asked.

"Basketball and then some free time. It's gonna be weird now that we know the truth about Noel, do we say anything to him?"

"No. Ali probably told him that Em would tell us about it so he probably knows that we know. If anything we wait for him to say something to us about it," Spencer answered.

"Jeez can we talk about something else now. I have a little something that might make this a bit more fun!" Hanna said as she pulled out a bottle of vodka from her bag, Spencer groaned as Toby and Caleb started grinning.

"How about we play a game of Truths?"

"Fine," Spencer said agreeing with Hanna's suggestion reluctantly.

"I'm in," Toby added, Hanna looked at Caleb who nodded.

"Excellent. Okay now everytime you answer a question you drink basically," Hanna said explaining the game as she took the top off of the vodka and put it in between the four.

"Okay Hanna, I'll ask you something first. How many times have you and Caleb done it?" Spencer asked her eyes gleaming.

"Uhm, a lot? Does that count as a number?"

"Nope!"

"Fine, 33 times," Hanna answered truthfully. Caleb nodded to signal it was true and Hanna took a swig of the vodka.

"Now Toby. Who is your favourite girl in the group aside from Spencer?" Hanna asked, frowning when Toby answered "Emily."

"Drink." She muttered frowning as she handed him the bottle, Toby grinned and took a sip.

"Caleb. Hottest girl in Rosewood aside from Hanna?"

"Uhm.. Probably her mom," Caleb joked, causing Hanna to hit him playfully. "Okay probably Melissa."

"Nice one," Toby whispered, this time Spencer hit him playfully. "Watch it you!"

The four carried on like this way into the night, unaware they were being watched the whole time.

**AN: I am so so so so sorry that I haven't updated in a while! I've been really ill and then I had exams and then I had to revise for more exams! I've been so stressed out and didn't have any time to write this so I apologize. Hopefully the next chapter will be up by next Sunday. Again I'm really sorry and thank you for your wonderful reviews, I really appreciate them!:) **


End file.
